Fingerprints Lifted
by Law Pain I Reviar Mistar Aen
Summary: Edward is a CSI and Bella has been charged with the murder of the Gov. of Washington. Will Edward help lift Bella's fingerprints away or prove that she is guilty. All Human!
1. Suspected

Fingerprints Lifted

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of SM's, but I own numerous pictures's of Kellan, when is another time in your life when you look at a guy and your heart melts? Huh? Never!**_

BPOV

"Buzz, buzz, buzz," My phone vibrated against my hip, I reached into my jeans to look at who was calling. _Number Restricted? Huh? _I answered a rough gravelly voice muttered a hello, "Hello, is this Isabella Swan?" he questioned me. "Yes, why?" "You are a prime suspect in a murder concerning the governor of Washington." _I am so confused right now. _

"What-… How am I a suspect? I do not even know the governors name! Let alone where he lives!" "Well then, where were you Saturday night?" "… In Seattle with my girlfriends at a club, why?" "What club?" "Dusk," "Were you aware that Governor Samuels was at the same club three hours before you, and was found dead in the VIP section, I know you have access to that section also and…"

"And what I. Did. Not. Kill. Him. I had no idea he was there and I stayed on the lower floor the whole time!" "I will finish questioning you I person. Good bye."

Wow this makes life this much easier, I'm a possible murderer! I need to talk with Alice. I whipped my phone out again and hit my speed dial. "Alice, girl talk now, call Rose, Starbucks!" I screamed. I 'm glad Alice can understand my ranting. I stormed out my apartment door and rushed to the elevator.

I jumped in and punched the close button. The door was closing when I heard a guy scream "Keep it open! Please!" I resisted the urge to just leave him and pushed the open button. He had his head ducked down as he entered the elevator; all I could see was his unruly bronze hair.

"Thanks," he said. He lifted his head up to reveal the face of a angel. His eyes were as green as emeralds and had a twinkle in them. "Thanks," he said with his head down and out of breath. "My name is Edward, yours?" he lifted his head up again and I was stunned for the second time.

"It's...ah, yes! My name is Bella!" I finally spat out. "What do you..." my phone started buzzing again."Hello?" "Meet me tomorrow at the Ritz Carlton in the dining room at nine. Good Bye." _ugh, OK that was soon_.

Back to angry, back to Alice. Anger coursed through my body as I thought about all what James did to me. The elevator binged and brought me out of my thoughts. "It's the bottom floor, is that where you need to go?" I nodded. "Bye Bella," Edward whispered.

He breath swirled around my face. Where was I going again? "Bing, Bing," Well I got a text message. It was from Alice, "HURRY UP!" she tends to text in all caps. It's all coming back to me, oh I'm mad and I need to talk to Alice and Rose about what? Oh yea I'm a murderer, not! I got my truck from the valet. I live in a nice building and I can afford a better car, but I love my truck, it reminds me of safety and warmness.

Hopefully I will calm down in the truck. I was about two minutes away when I received another text message for lo and behold Alice. "GET YOUR BUTT HERE U CALLED US!" I love her, but sometimes she is a crazier than a rabid squirrel. I have been hanging out with Jasper way too much, he is Alice's fiancé and he is from Texas "I'm almost there, two minutes tops!" I replied to her very loud text message.

I pulled into the parking lot a Starbucks to find a empty parking space waiting for me. I pulled into it and tried putting on my mad face. I'm angry, I'm so angry, and I did not kill anyone! I'm pumped up and extremely angry, I guess I will go in now. I walked in and sat with Rose and Alice, they had my favorite drink sitting in front of an empty chair. "You're welcome, now what is wrong?" She always beats me to it with her being physic.

I proceeded to tell them all what the guy told me and they flipped. "We were with you the whole time! There need to recognize! Tell the payback is a bitch!" Rose Yelled earning glares from all the surrounding people. Alice finally got around to asking why I took so long, this would be a subject I can enjoy.

She saw me blush and the bombarded me with questions. "What is his name? Is he hot? Is he a virgin? What color are his eyes and hair?" Is he tall and rich?" I stopped her to answer her questions. "Edward, extremely, I don't know, an amazing green, bronze, yes, and he had a designer suit on," I said with a smile.

"Oh my!" Alice screamed jumping up and spilling her coffee all over the floor. "I think I might know who you are talking about," She mumbled. "What?" "He is my brother!" "I thought your brother's name was Emmett?" I questioned. Rose licked her lips as Emmett's name rolled off my tongue, something's up. "It is! I have another brother, I didn't tell you?" "NO!" we yelled.

She proceeded to tell us all about Edward and Emmett. Edward sounded perfect. What kind of guy can play the piano, and be a Crime Scene Investigator at the same time? He was from what Alice said 'made for me'. She loves setting people on blind dates, that's how she found Jazz.

She said she would take us to her parent's house to meet the whole family, but I needed to get this issue of murder off my back first. It started getting late and we were still sitting at a table in Starbucks. " Well I got to go girls, being interrogated tomorrow," I said glumly and sulked out to my car. What did I do to deserve to be charged for a murder I didn't commit? I had been a good student all my life, shoveled and scraped my way through Ivy League, and I had faith in God. They say Karma goes around comes around, what if I haven't came around?

I thought it would be good to concentrate on my riving so I shoved my thoughts aside and watched the headlight lit road. It took me five minute's to reach my building and walk to the elevator. I pushed to up button and a door opened. The ride was complete silence with no one else to talk to. I began to realize how lonely life can be when you don't have someone to share it with. I let my mind wander to thoughts of Edward, and his amazing eyes. Again only the sound of my floor approaching took me out of my Edward filled daze. I had a lot to think about, like how did I get charged for a killing the governor for one thing. I ran a hot shower, washed my hair, and brushed my teeth before piling into the bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep and dreams of a certain bronze haired angel filled my mind.

**I know, I write very short chapters! I would love it if you reviewed this as would a hungry kid in Africa, I will feed him if you review, I really will I have this donation thing.**

**Sorry for my other story if you read it, it isn't fun to write it anymore so I barely update it. Again sorry!**


	2. The Meeting

The Meeting

Disclaimer: Don I have to do this every chapter? I own squat! I don't even have the Twilight Saga books, I just borrowed someone and read them, well I do have the eBooks! Yay, Happy Endings!

_Edward, EDWARD! I looked for the man that stood in front of me five seconds ago, but he was not here. I walked through the darkness and then the scene unfolded. I saw myself, with a knife! I had a look on my face that I had never seen before… I looked demonic. I watched as I crept up behind a man with a dark suit on. I waited for the right time I held the knife with my shirt wrapped around it, no fingerprints. I plunged in into the man's neck twisting it with rage, who was that?_

"Why," I cried "why?" I woke up with a cold sweat and my eyes full of tears. Did I actually doubt myself? I checked my alarm clock, 4:36 A.M. About three hours later was my set time to get up, but I couldn't sleep now. I crawled out of bed and put on my silk robe. I heard the patter of my feet on the floor as I made my way into the kitchen.

I was still sweating; I grabbed a wash cloth from the drawer and wet it. I set the cool rag against my damp face to soothe it. My head was pounding from waking up early or from the nightmare, I didn't know. I opened the cabinet and grabbed my Advil and a glass. I took two pills, and headed back to my room to try to fall back asleep, can't talk when you can't stay awake.

I was almost to my bed when I tripped on the vacuum cleaner cord. I fell to the floor, "Crap! Dang Cord! I hate Dyson, 'Oh, they never lose suction!' the heck they do!" I got up and pushed the stupid piece of junk into the closet, and flopped on the bed. Then my stomach growled. I never could sleep on an empty stomach so I dragged myself out of bed again. I walk again to the kitchen bumping my hip on the couch in the process.

_What am I in the mood for? Hmm, how about' pancakes!_ I hate it when I internally talk to myself yet I still continued to do it. I searched hi and lo for the pancake mix box. I had yet to find it. _Guess I will make them from scratch. No too much hassle. _I looked at my watch I almost forgot I had on my arm. _I can't believe I'm going to the store at 5:03 in pajamas to buy pancake mix. _I pulled on my slippers and grabbed my keys off the counter when I heard a knock on the door. I opened to see a bright little pixie holding a box of extra fluffy pancake mix. "I thought you need it!" she said as she pointed to her brain. Alice learned she was 'special' when she was five, she always jokes around yelling 'I SEE DEAD PEOPLE!' pretty much everywhere we go. I politely grabbed the box, and took off for the kitchen.

There was only one reason Alice was here with pancake mix, well two. She can't make ice, and she just discovered her addiction to pancakes. "What kind do you want?" I asked bored and tired. The medicine is kicking in… fast. "DUH! I WANT CHOC-O-LATE CHIP!" she yelled. She is a morning person and a night owl. I turned around to get my chocolate chips, when a bag of them was held in front of my face. "They're dark chocolate! Yum!" she yelled. I grabbed them and pointed my finger in her face "Cool down missy or NO pancakes!" I yelled. "Yes Mother," she complained, and ran off into the living room. It took me about an hour to cook enough pancakes to fill Alice up. She likes baby sized foods to my demise. I cleaned up the plates and headed in the living room to join my pixie.

We ended up watching American Idol Rewind, and commenting, laughing, and booing, all of the horrible auditions. I stopped watching the TV long enough to see that the sun was creeping in through the curtains. I glance at my watch, "7:30! ALICE I have to get ready!" I had pancake batter incrusted in my hair and maple syrup on my arms. She looked at me, "You need work, to the showers NOW! I'm running home to get my magic bag. I'll be back!" She slammed the door. The 'magic bag' is Alice code for her makeup and hair appliances.

I took a long hot shower to make my muscles relax; they were still tense from this morning. I stepped out feeling refreshed, and to find an Alice with a towel. "How did you get in? Why are_ you _in _here?_ I screamed. "I have my ways, and a key to every door in this apartment," she answered with a smirk. _Holy Crow! I swear I am going to go in shock one day. _I snatched the towel and pushed her out the door, she threw in clothes before I slammed it shut? I dried off and put on the suit she picked out for me. Rose said it answers all the questions; she hangs out at the garage too much.

After Alice worked her wonders I took a long look in the mirror, I actually looked fairy tale beautiful without the fancy dress. "He won't doubt you that is for sure, you look wonderful!" Alice said as we hurried to her car, and surprisingly I didn't trip. Now I know why Alice likes Gucci. I mad it to the hotel five minutes early so I was in the dining room right on time. I had no idea who was questioning me, but I hoped it wasn't gravel voice. It wasn't.

I knew who it was immediately, but Alice never told me her brother worked as a CSI. From afar I could see he had muscles and he was very handsome. Rose had picked her out a nice man. He waved me over and I took a seat in front of him. "Bella?" I nodded. I knew Alice's brother for meeting him when I was younger. He came up to me and gave me a bear hug, all I can say was he had some muscles! "I knew I had a Isabella Swan, but I thought it was just a ca-winkie-dink!" he love using childish phrases. "It's really you? How are you, the 21 year old virgin, a maybe murderer?" I shrugged. He proceeded to ask me all kinds of question about the governor and the club. He even asked me if I had an affair with him and was mad because he wanted to stay with his wife!

'You are innocent as a lamb! Those people are nuts! How could they find your fingerprints on a crime scene weapon when you were there three hours later? These are the questions that haunt me," I laughed. Emmett had a great sense of humor and a charming personality, and I came to think he was perfect for Rose. He did his work by asking me questions, but we had a little reunion too. He begged me to come to their family get together with Alice on Tuesday. I kept saying no, but I'm a sucker for puppy dog eyes. He called Esme to ask for permission to bring me and Rose to the family get together. Being the adoring mother she is she happily agreed. Emmet yelled "BOO YA!" everyone within the area look at me and Em. I hid my head as blush spread from my head to my toes. We had been there thee hours before we finished talking. Rose came to pick me up, and Emmett not having seem her before drooled and opened his jacket. I waved her over and Em almost had a heart attack. Rose has any man's attention when she first walks into a room, but when she walks they all go crazy. Somehow she always manages to look like a model walking on a runway. By the time she made it to our table Emmett has somewhat pulled his self together.

Being the loving friend I am I sat Rose down to talk with him, took her keys, and told her to call me later. I walked out the door and the valet had Rose's car in the front of the hotel. He opened the door like a gentleman and I hopped in and took off. I loved driving Rose and Ali's cars, I get the rush of speed I'm not used to. A phone started ringing and I look on Rose's cell phone holder. Lo and behold she had left her iPhone there. I unlocked it and put in her password: LUST. She kind of grosses me out sometimes with all the sex talk, she doesn't agree with my wait till marriage policy. "Hello?" "Bella?" "Yea, I'm in Rose's car she is talking to Emmett and-" Alice screamed. "WHAT?" "Well it's just their perfect for each other!" "That was worth a scream?" "Well I was happy, hey; you and Eddie are perfect for each other too!" "You mean Edward, and I only met him once, in an elevator!" "Like that matters and you will see him again Tuesday, so HA! _Click"_ "Alice?" _I guess she hung up and how are we perfect for each other?_

I cleared my mind and made my way home, with Rose's car I might add. i expected to get a phone call from her any minute from her house telling me how it went. I waited for thirty minutes and went to take a long shower. Spending a lot of time with Emmett can wear you out he is energetic. I let the water flow down me removing my makeup and hair spray. I stayed in the shower till the water ran ice cold. When I got out thankfully Alice wasn't there, so as usual I grabbed a towel from the cabinet and wrapped it around me to go into my room. _Ding dong!_It is probably Ali so I went to open the door. It ended up being the dry cleaners; I looked at the guys name tag as he stared at me, Mike. I gave him a tip and thanked him "Hey,Wai-" I slammed the door before he could say anything else. Just because you see a girl in a towel doesn't mean you have to date remembering I _was _in a towel I ran to change.

I put on some comfy sweat pants, grabbed my Jane Austen book and piled up on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. Four hours later I got a call from Rosalie, "Bella, he was P-E-R-F-E-C-T! I Love him thank you! But I want my car back!" "You welcome, and what happened?" "I'll just get Alice and come over there and tell you. Pride and Prejudice comes on tonight anyway, MOVIE NIGHT! Bye!" "Wait Rose," _Click. _Rose and Alice were at my apartment with five minutes. "Spill it!" Alice yelled. "Well, after Bells left we started talking and laughing, he bought me dinner, we had a stroll through the park, he took me to a movie, and he asked me for another date and if I would be his girlfriend!" "You had better have said yes!" Alice yelled "I did!" they both squealed. "Don't you think it is a bit early to say yes, you just met him…Um, let me think…TODAY!" "NO!" they yelled back in sync. I popped another bag of popcorn and dragged out the pillows and blankets for the movie.

We all cried at such a happy ending, and then we spent some time with our two favorite men... Ben and Jerry! We ate enough cream to fill a ice cream cart, then we looked for another movie to watch. Mean Girls was on so we choose that, over Star Trek. "Sluts!" Rose yelled through most of the movie. We all fell asleep before it ended though, and I woke up to the smell of no other than pancakes. Rose can cook better than Ali so she made us all a big pile of flap jacks as she likes to call them. Alice decided today was a good day for an adventure around the mall. as usual Alice dressed me up and did my makeup. I again looked beautiful thank to the wonders of Ali and Rose. and we headed to the mall. Alice wanted a new purse so the first store we went to was Coach, she can't stand anything less than designer. _Buzz, buzz, buzz_. My phone vibrated and I tried to get the phone out of my pocket, but with the jeans Alice gave me that was my problem. They were skin tight, and I rarely carry a purse so the pocket is the way to go. I finally got it out with the help of Rose. 'Hello?" "Isabella, you are still guilty in my eyes you have another appointment tomorrow, same place, and same time." "Goodbye?" I flipped my phone shut and went to find the girls.

* * *

**BISS, BOOM, BUZZ! GOOD? Review. (Oh yeah! I know you saw that period!)**


	3. Another Encounter

Family Time

Disclaimer: I do not, will not, and never own any of the things or characters that I am using. I might cry… I only own my story ideas, so no touchy! I would be pleased to announce that a lovely girl fed a hungry child. BellaCullen2312, coolest person ever, and happens to have my best friend's name and be the exact same age as myself.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up in the morning refreshed, and free of goose bumps. The entire group continued to come over every night, chocolate or not. Also every night Edward left me with a lingering kiss on the cheek. Each kiss was so close to my mouth I could just scream. I discovered that showers hot or cold do not help goose bumps, well the goose bumps from Edward anyway.

_Beep, beep, beep._ My phone went off; I grabbed it from my bedside table and flipped it open. It read, "Appointment: Tuesday, Family Time," _Alice. _I forget stuff easily so Alice leaves me reminders. _What do I have to do today again?_ Um, I think I should pay Madam Ali a visit, or at least a call. _'This is not a dream that I'm living, this is just a world of your own…' Great now my phone's blaring!_ "Hello?" I asked. "You forgot didn't you?"

She's mad. "Um, forgot what exactly?" "You. Forgot. About. You ready for this…"

"I think so," _Why can't she just tell me stuff strait out, she love suspense. _"Youforgotaboutourfamilyparty, !" "Whoa, Alice a little too fast, not many people speak gibberish, say it again, but slower," "OK! You forgot about my family party, you get to meet my parents for the first time," she just had to speak out each syllable.

_Oh, the party. OH, the party!_ I ran to my bathroom, my hair looked like a its usual morning haystack. I ran back to pick up my phone. "Alice, I never thought I would say this…but I need a makeover, now!" "I'm here!" _Ding dong._ She came in with another bag, bigger than life.

"What is that?" "A bag of Jimmy Choo's, duh!" _Who carries around a bag of shoes, and designer ones at that?! _"Bella Barbie Time! Shower NOW, or else...".I ran to the shower, I never again want to experience Alice's 'or else'. Think of your worst nightmare times one-thousand. Then you will be able to think one-tenth of the punishment Alice would give you. I washed my hair till all the knots came out, and turned my shower off. I walked out to 'find the bathroom door open. _I thought I locked it..._ "Ali?, where are my clothes?" I wrapped a towel tightly around my body and walked into the family room.

Alice was turned my way holding a sun dress, and everybody, and I mean everybody else was turned toward the TV. Alice gave me a look that told me to run for the hills, or my room in this case. Then Emmett turned around, "Hey Bells! Lack of clothes much? Gonna give us a show?" He raised his eyebrows, only to be smacked by Rosalie. "OUCH, Rose, babe, I was only kidding, she would only do that for Eddie boy over there," Like in before we both yelled in sync again. "Hey!" "I've told you again and again, it's Edward!". I saw Edward's head turning then Alice yelled, "Bella go get out of that towel, here this is your dress," "Yeah BABY get out of that towel!" that comment earned poor Emmett another slap from Rosalie. Edward straightened his head again and I grabbed my dress and scurried off to my room. _I've never met more of a gentleman in my life; he knew I was in a towel so he kept his head turned. Somehow I wish he wouldn't have._

I threw on my dress, and went out into the next room for some more dreaded Bella Barbie time. "Makeup is the key thing Bella!" Rose said as I argued about all the goop she was putting on my face. It took about two hours for them to finish my hair and makeup, and Em was beyond impatient. "Esme's gonna be super mad, were gonna be late!" It was starting to get on Edwards last nerve. "Emmett, she is not going to be mad, and stop saying 'gonna' it's not correct English, it's going to," "Fine Mr. uh... Proper Grammar!" "Ugh, what did you learn in school?" he mumbled under his breath. I guess Emmett heard him because her replied. "I learned a lot more that you did in Sex Ed class!" Jasper howled with laughter. "Yea I didn't because I didn't practice with a dummy every night!"

Ali and Rose had kept me in the kitchen so the boy's couldn't see me, so when I walked into the living room I got some unexpected reactions. "Holy mother-" "EMMETT! No profanity!" "Of pearl, you're hot Bells!" Em has a habit of yelling and using foul language. "Bella your beauty astounds me," Edward grabbed my hand and kissed it. Alice poked Jasper in his side, "Ow! y-you look great Bella, good job Ali!" "That's better!" Alice has to have everyone's opinion on her work. "Shall we go?" There goes Edward again, so proper. "Yea, baby! Let's get this fu- show on the road!" the infamous Emmett yelled. I'm going to be deaf before long, with Em bellowing every second.

Everyone went with their significant other, and I went with Edward in his Volvo. so what usually took a four hour drive took about an hour and a half for the Cullen family. They drive like maniacs. When we got there I stepped out of the vehicle unstable. I walked a step then lost my footing; I wasn't ready for the impact so I just tucked in my arms. I only felt strong hands around my waist. "Are you alright?" "Stupid shiny Volvo owner," I mumbled under my breath. "What was that?" "I said yes, yes I'm fine, thank you," I lifted my head to finally view the house, and was stunned. It was beyond magnificent; one whole side of the mansion was a window. In the background you could hear a river flowing, and peace and serenity filled you.

Till Alice ran and busted through the door. Calm faded away faster than it came, we rushed up behind her. "Knock, knock!" Alice said after busting into the home, "Were home! We have guests! Esme! Carlisle, you who?" she was getting frustrated. The sound of a door opening filled my ears. "Alice?" She ran to her mother and pulled me along with her. "Mom, this is Bella, and that's Rose," she pointed to her. "It's actually Rosalie..." Esme pulled me in for an unexpected hug. "I didn't think you would be so beautiful, both of you!" I was shocked, I knew Alice worked wonder's but was I actually beautiful. I did not think so pretty at the most, but not beautiful. As if seeing my internal struggle Edward pulled me closer and whispered, "You do not see yourself clearly," Alice was jumping, "Where's Carlisle?" "He's out-" she ran for the back door and brought back in a stunning man.

"You must be Bella, Edward's words do you no justice," he hugged me. _Edward's words?_ "And you must be Rosalie, I assume, lovely as well,". The air flowed through the open door carrying the scent of barbecue. Esme cleared her throat, "Boys go help Carlisle with the cooking, would you?" Echo's, of "Sure!" rang through the house as they headed outdoors. I looked to my left and say all the plates and utensils stacked up. "Esme, can I go set the tables?" "Sure dear, that would be wonderful, thank you," "Anytime," I grabbed a hand full of forks, the stack of plates, and a red checkered table cloth and headed outside. My senses were overwhelmed with the food cooking on the barbecue, _delectable. _

I walked out the door almost tripping over the door step. Somehow I got balanced enough to not fall. Finally I found the picnic table and started setting things up. By the time I was done the area was beautifully decorated. I put a lot into homemaking. I turned around to see Esme and the girls walk through the back door. "Bella, it's stunning. Wonderful job!" "Thanks, I try," I hate being the center of attention, and with everyone staring at me I was kind of ticked. "So how it the food coming along?" I asked to avert the attention from myself. I walked over, the girls trailing, to the outside kitchen. The grill probably cost more than my old truck did.

I closed my eyes to relish in the aroma. Something about barbecue just smells good… "FOODS READY!" Em yelled to my surprise. He was in very close proximity to me; yes, I was definitely going to have hearing problems later in life. Food was already at the table by the time I sat down, mostly because I decided to take a stroll around the backyard. Edward joined me, "It's beautiful," I complemented. "So… you like it? And my parents?" "Yes, both are wonderful, you are blessed," he grabbed my hand. "Yes, I truly am, we can talk after dinner?" he stated more of a question. "Sure, anytime is fine, let's go eat I'm starved!" "Whatever you want," We walked hand in hand back to the table. "Bells and Eddie, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first com-"_Smack! _"Emmett it is not Eddie, once again, and you are annoying _everyone_!"

Finally some peace and quiet, and of course small talk.

"What are you up to Bella?" Esme asked politely. "Actually, not much, life is kind of stressful now though, being charged in all…" _Oh no, bad move. _"Being charged…?" Edward butt in, "She is being charged with a murder she did not commit, and Emmett and myself believe that is true. I am actually trying to help her, with all the charges and things," "That is thoughtful of you, who was she charged of killing?" "I don't thi-." This time I cut him off. "I am being charged with the murder of the governor of Washington." I stated plainly. She spit out her food. "The… the governor of Washington?" she knew what I said she was just clarifying so I didn't feel the need to answer. I just nodded.

The meal was pretty much silent after that, we all parted our ways after cleaning up. Edward and I headed for a hammock. He asked me questions about my life in the past. Clean as a slate he said. We got off topic multiple times, talking about random things. Such as clouds, favorite gemstone, and color. "What's your favorite color?" I asked. "Blue, yours?" " Brown, it changes day to day,"

We talked till dark, and then headed inside. Everyone was either on the couches or on the floor, watching a movie. They didn't acknowledge us, "Mr. Darcy! You know you love her!" Alice had tears in her eyes, as did Rosalie. "Who has the name Fitzwilliam anyway?" Em grumbled. _That's_ _Typical Emmett for you._

"Oh, Bells what you been up to? Huh?" she asked excitedly wiping away her tears. "Nothing much, _Pride and Prejudice_?" "Yep, sad though." "Not really, they end up together in the end. Love prevails all," _Does it really, does love prevail? _"Sure…" she trails off looking at her watch. "Holy Smoke we got to go, like, NOW! All butts to their cars! Bye Mom and Dad!" We said all of our rushed goodbyes and hit the road.

I fell asleep on the way home. To Edward humming the most beautiful lullaby I have ever heard. I felt the car stop later and my body being lifted. I woke up. Edward was carrying me, "No need to wake up, love, it's time to go to bed anyway," He walked me to the elevator; I relaxed into his strong arms. "You know you could put me down." "No, I can't, and it's no problem, you are as light as a feather, sleep, love. Alice gave me a key so no trouble." _Light as a feather… Alice gave him a key!? _

"When did she do that?" I questioned sleepily. "I guess she slipped it into my pocket or something. It was just there, but I know she has her ways, do you mind?" _Do I? _"No it's fine. Just don't ever let Em get it." "Trust me I won't, but I might come and check on you occasionally," "That's fine…" We walked off the elevator and to my door. He took one hand out from under me to grab the key, but I still felt stable. He unlocked the door and opened it wide, walking toward my bedroom. He placed me on my bed, took my shoes off, and slid me underneath the covers.

"Do you mind if I stay the night, I'm too tired to go home," _Oh, he's one of those. Everyone wants something._ "Sure." "I'll be on the couch if you need me, thanks,"_ The couch? _"Oh, yea, your welcome, and thanks for the great day." He gave me a crooked smile, my heart skipped a beat. I lazily got up and closed my door and put on pajamas. That woke me up a bit, so I decided I need some hot chocolate. I walked into the kitchen to find Edward at the stove stirring something. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Whoa! Bella, love don't scare me like that, um, cocoa, want some? It's homemade." "I was just about to make some, it puts me to sleep, you?" "Exactly," _Love?_

He finished the hot chocolate, and handed me a cup. I took a sip of the scolding hot chocolate. It was delicious, but burned all the way down my throat. It made me immediately sleepy, but I wanted to see what was on TV. Edward walked with me into the living room and sat on the couch besides me. I flipped through the channels desperate to find something, anything to watch at this time of night. I settled with _The Young and the Restless._"You watch this?" Edward asked raising his perfect eyebrows. "Sometimes, it's funny how they all are having affairs, and they think people won't find out," "I see..." he trailed off. We watched about half the show, and when one of the characters pulled out her freeze dried cat and started talking to it, we laughed our heads off.

After that I look at how close we were together. Somehow I had ended up in his arms with his chin on my head, but I was so tired I didn't care, and Edward was asleep. i turned off the noisy TV and drifted off, glad that my dear was holding me.

**Review please! The kid got some food, but he needs more. Sorry about the Y&R bit, I watch it sometimes. Tell me if I'm good or not... The song is 'Lion' by Rebecca St. James, look it up on YouTube it fits Twilight perfectly.**


	4. Family Time

Intimate During Sleep

Come on people, please review. I have had only one reviewer. I am sad. I have camp all next week so no updates, I'm so sorry. That is why I didn't update that whole last week, volleyball camp. I have a packed summer, but I will update as much as I can, and I hope you love my story.

Disclaimer: Oh say can you see, that I do not own, SM's character's, which makes me so sad. I think I might cry *sobs uncontrollably and cannot finish song*…

_So warm, and soft, when did I buy this pillow again? Holy crap it moved… uh, I'm starting to think this is not a pillow… _I opened my eyes to see Edward's smiling face, I froze in shock. _What did we do?!_ "Good morning Sleeping Beauty, how was your slumber?" _Uh?_ I jumped from the couch and out of his warm embrace. "Fine." I snapped, and then softened. "Um… d-did we do anything?" He closed his eyes and answered, "No Bella, we did not. If you remember we both fell asleep watching television. Unless we are capable of being intimate while we doze, we did not." He paused. "But you so talk in your sleep, it's quite interesting actually," he chuckled.

I covered my face in my hands and sat beside him on the couch. "What did I say," I mumbled. "Are you sure you want to know?" "It's that bad? OK, I guess, continue." _Here goes nothing._ "Well you said my name a couple of times," "I did, go on" "OK, you were possibly having a dream from what I could tell. Stupid pixie was uttered a lot, as was Jacob. Who is he?" "Um… no one." I said it too quickly. He glared at me, and I knew the truth was best. Everyone knows that I am not the best liar.

"OK, Ok, I will tell you stop looking at me that way," I drew in air and his face returned to normal. "Jake, Jacob, was my best friend once upon a time. We knew everything about each other, we confided in each other. I loved him like a brother, but he didn't love me like a sister, he wanted much more than friendship. He taught me how to ride a motorcycle, which was the biggest secret that I ever kept from Charlie, my dad. He wanted to get me in trouble so he brought the bike to my house, and told Charlie what we had been doing. I still love him the same way, but our paths haven't crossed again. I miss him that is probably why I said his name multiple times. It's hard to lose a best friend." A stream of tears rolled down my cheek

"Oh Bella! I'm sorry I should not have asked. I hate to see you cry," he wiped the tears out of my eyes and I smiled. I smiled because this is the sweetest thing a guy, no anyone has ever done for me. He pulled me to his chest and cradled me, and I felt completely safe. "Want to stay home, and I can question you later tonight if you want?" "Sure, Lets watch a movie Not romance if you can help it." He walked to my cabinet full of DVDs' and explored. He came back with a action move, _Eagle Eye_, something to keep me on my toes. I leaned back on the couch while Edward was putting in the DVD.I closed my eyes. Two minutes later I felt someone come in and slid behind me. I reopened my eyes an smiled, Edward had his arms lightly around my waist. The movie started.

I hid my head in Edward's chest most of the time, a little too much action. Every time I did he would stroke my hair, calming me. He smelt wonderful; there was no way to describe his scent, intoxicating at the least. It tempted my senses as his breath swirled around my nose. A sudden urge to use the restroom hit me, a girls got to go when I girls got to go. I excused myself reluctantly getting up and away from Edward embrace. I headed to the bathroom, but not without tripping. When I look in my full length mirror, I looked a mess. My hair was knotted as usual, but even more so because Edwards hand wove through it all night. My clothes were all twisted around in various ways and I had a goofy grin set on my face. When I realized what caused that grin, my smile widened.

After doing my business, I went to change my clothes, I wanted sweat pants. I torn them from the rack in my closet and pulled them on, _comfy._ I went back out into the living room, Edward was nowhere in sight. I walked into the kitchen; he was in the process of what looked like making breakfast. He made everything, from a to z, and it all tasted like it was from Heaven. "I had no idea you could cook," I smirked. "Food network, very informative. You should watch it sometime, and helped shape my cooking skills somewhat. Ah, the life of a home maker, Hard work." I sighed in pleasure. "That it is, but she does a wonderful job at it. Me, not so much." "You are lying through your teeth, your table arrangements could be in magazines." _I wish, boy do I wish. Maybe they would be if I wasn't being charger for murder._

"What to do now…" Today is going to be a long day. "Day at the beach, haven't been there in a while?" "Sounds good to me, you can go home and get your swimming trunks, while I get my stuff ready. Sound like a plan?" "Perfect. See you later." He touched the tip of my nose and winked. I paused, till he slammed the door, then I headed to my room. I looked through all my swimming clothes. _Alice._ She replaced all of my one pieces with skimpy bikinis. Does she think I'm going on a honeymoon? I found the one that cover more that the others. I tried, it one, doesn't cover enough. Great, he's going to think I am trying to seduce him. _Am I? _For some reason I always give myself life's hardest questions, some that I may never find an answer to, but this answer is answered. I am trying to seduce him, and I have been since I saw him in the elevator.

I out on a cover up and started packing random things. I made _sure_ and put sunscreen in the bag. I burn more than a normal human being should, part of being albino I guess. I heard the front door open and close. "Bella?" his voice rang through the house. "Back here. I'm still packing." "Still not done, like a kid in a candy store you have to grab everything in sight." I laughed, that was one way to put it. "I like the term, being prepared," "Or how about OCD," I hate to admit that, "I guess I am obsessing about being prepared, happy?" "Extremely, but you might want to see a shrink," "Ha ha, funny Eddie boy. Don't even say it!" I yelled and he laughed. "What did you think I was going to say, huh?" he raised his eyebrows. "I was going to say, you are beautiful when you're mad." I blushed and turned my head. "And you blush more than most people, and that is also beautiful, don't hide it."

I turned my head back to his face and blushed once again. "Ready," he looks to my down to my bag and up to my face. "Yep, let's head out." I walked past him and flipped out all of the light leaving him in complete darkness. I heard him trip over a chair and stifled a laugh. I open the door and the room filled with light from the hallway. "Don't kill yourself, you have to drive," Before his eyes adjusted to the light he tripped and fell over the couch. I burst out laughing, holding it in is harder that what I ever thought. Finally he made it to the door intact. "And everyone says I am the klutz," he locked the door behind him. "Very funny Bella, payback is the best." He grinned devilishly at me, then swept my feet out from under me and threw me over his strong broad shoulder.

"Put me down, what I did to you wasn't this bad, was it?" "No, but this if fun, I see another reason for the 'Barbie Bella' name," _I don't think I am going to like this. _"You are like a doll, I can just throw you around," I gasped and slapped his backside. "I'm only kidding Bella; you think I could throw you around. I hate to see you get hurt, it tears at me inside. I will do whatever I can do to prevent it from happening again." I smiled, he was my protector, one I could go to for help with anything. A new, improved Jake who gives me butterflies every time he blinks his long, dark lashes. Life is better than ever and I really hope it stays that way.

He didn't put me down until I was placed by him in the car. I huffed, and he laughed, "Bella get over it, if you're around me enough that will happen a lot," _A lot, who else has he been with?_ "How many women have you been with?" I asked with a peaked interest. "Oh, gosh no I was talking about my sister. I do that all the time to annoy Alice. Why?" "Um, just wondering," _Not really._ "But there has been one other women." 'What was her name?!" I growled. "Wow… it was, it is, Tanya. You don't know her, we met in Alaska. Not much to say." He shifted his gaze from me. "I bet there is more than you are letting on, what happened. Was she mean, stupid, too girly, evil, or did she cheat on you?" "The correct answer to all of those questions' would have to be all of the above. As you sure you want to hear, very long story, it would bore you," we pulled up at the beach. "How about we swim, huh?" he pulled on the strings of his shorts, _he is so nervous._ "Promise me you won't do tell she sounds…interesting, to say the least. "From the beginning."

**You are going to hate me for this being so short, but I felt like this was a great place for the dreaded cliff hanger. God bless all of my readers, and please review for my well being. Do you like my story, pm me if you do or just review. Thanks!**


	5. Intimate During Sleep

Wonderful Witch

Disclaimer: I own squat, which is sad. To cheer me up I will go watch those one of a kind Texas sunset's in my backyard. Adios!

Took me forever to update I know! I have been busy, and I will be all the years of my life, I try and update as fast as humanly possible.

A view from the last chapter-

"_But there has been one other women." 'What was her name?!" I growled. "Wow… it was, it is, Tanya. You don't know her, we met in Alaska. Not much to say." He shifted his gaze from me. "I bet there is more than you are letting on, what happened. Was she mean, stupid, too girly, evil, or did she cheat on you?" "The correct answer to all of those questions' would have to be all of the above. As you sure you want to hear, very long story, it would bore you," we pulled up at the beach. "How about we swim, huh?" he pulled on the strings of his shorts, _he is so nervous_. "Promise me you won't do tell she sounds…interesting, to say the least. "From the beginning."_

"Can we set up our things first?" he asked, his eyes pleading. "Fine. You are not getting out of this mister." _He will tell me that is all I know, no amount of charm will work on me. _He opened the trunk, grabbed my things, and rushed to open my door. "OK, let's go, um, how about over there?" I pointed to an abandoned spot; no one was in the area. We walk over, Edward very slowly, and me at my normal pace. _This is going to be good, or bad in his case. _We he finally spread out the blanket and sat his slow tail beside's me he cleared his throat in preparation. _He was right, this is going to be a long story_

_. _"Okay, let's see. How about I start from the beginning, Kay?" "Sure, that is-", "OMG! Is that you?! Eddiekins! Long time no see!" a strawberry blonde yelled. _Some reason I know who that is… _"Wonderful," I mumbled. "Witch," Edward growled. _Wow…_

Tanya, I presume, plopped right in the middle of Edward and I, not caring I was there. Edward growled again. "Who is that?" she quickly changed the subject, "How have you been, you're looking good, and I know I am, so anyway…" she trailed off staring into space. _Ditzy, Ugh!_

The sad thing is when he started talking she stared at her fake nails. "Huh? What did you say?" "Can you please leave, I am busy with Bella," he said each word slowly and pointed to me when he said my name. "Fine, I will leave, bye Bella!" she hissed. "She was a real catch, huh Eddiekins?" I laughed. "Stop it, and no she wasn't, do you still want me to tell you about her?" "I think I've seen enough to know, thanks," Seen enough to know that I have no interest in talking about _it_.

"So...can we actually go in the water now?" his eyes pleaded with me. "Fine." I gave up and started pulling my shorts off. He slipped his shirt over his head and I turned around to face him. I gasped, he had the body of a god, _Adonis, yum_, I thought secretly in my head, which was at the moment swirling with pictures of Edward, with and without his shirt. Perfection was not even a word worthy of Edward. I look away, then my mind cleared up, and I remember I still had my shirt on. I slipped it off and I heard a gasp. _Great, onlookers, I know it is a horrible sight to unveil. _I turned back again to face Edward; his mouth was open, in shock? "Edward, what did you see, a shark attack?" I teased. "Um, no not quite, but I am positive I saw a goddess. With extremely long and sexy legs, and a body any woman would die for." _Hmm, Ok, I have long legs, but by no means are they sexy, and my body is normal. I know for a fact there is better._

Two women passed by with upturned noses; without a glance in my direction. _See nothing to be proud of. _"Did you get her name, by chance?" I shifted my gaze toward his. "Yes, it is incredibly sexy too, want to hear it?" "Go ahead," "Isabella Marie Swan," he closed his eyes, and licked his lips, "Beautiful woman, I think you have met her somewhere, she also has lovely eyes, that any man can get lost in." he sighed in contentment. _Me? He thinks all of that about…me? _"His eyes popped open filled with excitement, "You keep distracting me, we are going swimming, now!" He picked me up and threw me on his shoulders, like before. "I heard of this wonderful thing that most men let women do, I think it is call…WALKING! Put me down!" I squirmed in his strong arms. _Being picked up isn't so bad. _He threw me gently into the ocean, with him following behind. I made a big splash in the water as my body dove deep in the sea. I saw a man rush toward me underwater, Edward. He grabbed me and pushed me to the surface.

"Having fun?" he asked shaking all the water in his hair onto me. "I would be if I could swim on my own free will." I crossed my arms. "Fine, go touch the 'butt' on your own _Nemo_!" _Silly boy, has a Disney reference. _"I will and I won't get caught, 'Just keep swimming'," We both laughed as I swam toward a boat. I turned around into his embrace, "Too far!" he laughed as I feigned a scared face."You are a horrible actress, I say that career path is out for you." "How rude, _Marlin_!" I started make my eyes tear up. "Oh, I'm sorry!" "And you said I can act" I laughed, "Put that in you juice box and suck it!" "_Put that in your juice box and suck it?! _Really where did you come up with that?" "Who do you think…Emmett!" "Figures, amazing CSI, but has the mind of a five year old." "So…can I, I mean we swim now?" "My pleasure," he released me and I started floating, but couldn't touch the bottom. "You are too tall!" I whined. "One of the good things about being a man."

I swam to him and behind him, so I could stand my feet. Then I say the ice cream cart. "Ice cream!" I jumped on Edwards back. "Whoa, Bella! Ok, OK, we can go get ice cream, but I'm carrying you," "Deal, hurry!" I have a thing for ice cream. He climbed out of the water with me on his muscled back. "I'm heavier than the average backpack," "Yeah right, but OK," he stumbled as I was weighing him down.

We made it to the cart before he started walking away. He looked at me and I knew he knew what I wanted. "Two chocolate ice cream cones," _Good boy, this has been a good day, no people reminding me of my case. _

The man scooped the ice cream and handed Edward the ice cream cones, he paid and tuned toward me. He held my ice cream away from me and licked both of them. I aimed my lips for my ice cream cone, which was heading the direction of his mouth. _No my ice cream! You don't mess with a girl and her chocolate. _I…missed. _I was kissing Edward Cullen, full-blown kissing him. _I heard the ice cream drop onto the ground, but I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his hair. He was actually kissing me back, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he held my waist, fireworks were exploding behind my eyelids, and my whole body felt on fire. We broke apart for air. "Wow." He breathed against my lips. That on little word expressed my feelings at this moment_._

He pulled me back to look at me. "I can't believe my eyes just opened for the first time, I don't know how to say this, but I have feelings for you, strong feelings," he stated. "I knew I had them for you, but you just told what I felt," _Again. _"Well our ice cream has had it." We both looked down and laughed, all we saw was a ball of sand on a cone. "Ah, too bad, I really wanted to eat that." I acted sad. "Want to go eat, I'm ravenous, you?" "You don't have to ask twice, let's go!" "Well, let's get our things first. Um, Bella your kind of red," I look at my arms. _I knew I forgot something, sunscreen! This is going to hurt in the morning._ "Great." We finished packing up and headed toward the Volvo.

We decided on Italian because we both love the food.

We walked in and got a secluded table and the server came, she was beautiful. I watched Edward, he paid no attention to her; he looked at me the whole time. We talked, and talked some more, I knew I would never get tired of hearing his mystical bell like voice, and that warmed my already fast beating heart. I zoned out, watching Edwards face, all his emotions were beautiful, they each had their own hold over my heart, he waved a hand in front of my face. "Bella, are you Ok?" I shook my head to clear my thoughts and answered. "Yes, just…distracted that's all, haven't you noticed the server, she was breath taking!" "Actually no, I didn't even know what her gender was, I was caught up in the moment with you, you distract me," "I do?" I was shocked. "Well you, mister, dazzle everyone you meet," "Do I dazzle you?" "Frequently," I admitted it, he dazzles me, every time I hear him breath I get caught up in it, the slow steady sound, even more beautiful coming from him.

We finished out meal, and he paid for that too, tenfold the time of the bill, he is amazing, indescribable, and stunning. I can barely focus on what he is saying, even though it _is_ coming from his mouth. I shook my head again; I can clear my thoughts enough. "Your sunburn is pretty bad, I can't believe we forgot to put sunscreen on," "You look fine, normal, not red at all," "I really don't burn, even though I am fair skinned, I guess I'm lucky," "You are, this is going to be so painful in the morning." I sighed. "I have this cream that takes the red and sting out, want to use it?" "I might need help applying it all, do you care to stay the night, but no hanky panky, mister!" he laughed. "Ha, if you want me to I will, let me go and get my this from my place, I will be back in a while." He said as he pulled in front of my building. "Bye, love," I waved as I climbed out of the car. _He said love, love; the English languages most beautiful word, in my opinion. _I stumbled into the building, in a daze, in love. Yes, I am in love with Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, and I don't know how. I have only known him about two weeks, but I am in love with him.

I rode the elevator up to my room with a big goofy Emmett style grin on my face, and I loved the reason why it was there.

_I'm in love…I'm in love! I AM IN LOVE! I have to call Alice._ My phone started ringing. "Hello?" Even I could hear the smile in my voice. "I knew it would happen, you are in love with him! With my brother! I told you, you were perfect for each other, and you've kissed him, haven't you?" "Uh huh!" I sounded like a little kid in a store full of free candy. "You little sneak! How was it?" "In a couple or so words, the picture of perfection." "We have to come over! Girl talk, I'm calling' Rose," "Oh, Hey! No he is spending the night, another night…please?" I pleaded. "You sly dog, another night would be great. Don't do anything I wouldn't do with Jazz," I sighed. "That's everything Alice!" "I know." The line disconnected, and the door was being unlocked, Edward stepped through carrying what I assumed was his overnight bag. He pulled my close and kissed me, too short, to my taste, but at least he did.

"You didn't shower while I was at my house?" I look at myself then back up to him, his hair was wet, freshly showered. His delicious smell rolled off him, and I closed my eyes and breathed it in, then I felt someone pushing me. "Go get your shower, we have had along day, you need it, now go," "Fine," I walking into my bathroom, closed and locked the door, and started the shower to the perfect temperature, and stripped down. I stepped in and my muscles slowly relaxed, tension draining. I stay that way, after I washed my body, till the water got cold. I wrapped a towel around me and walked into my bedroom to get pajamas on. I found my sweat pants and a ratty old t-shirt, some people would be disgusted, Alice, but to me it was comfort.

I walked out into the living room, where Edward was spread out watching none other than _Nemo._ _Ah, blessed memories of the best day of my life._ "I laid in between his legs and leaned against him. He kiss the top of my head, "Ah, look how cute, you will be my pet and I will call you Squishy," I laughed. He has a way with word that's all I can say. Thankfully my body was not hurting from the burn yet so I could relax. We watch the movie and put in another. Another Disney movie, _Aladdin_, and we sung a\'A Whole New World" together, I think he was surprised I could sing, as I was with him, but I shouldn't be he is perfect at everything.

We got hungry again so we popped popcorn, which most of it ended up on the couch, attempts of trying to catch it in my mouth. I am not coordinated, never was, never will be, but I am OK with that, as long as I have Edward to catch me when I fall. We couldn't sleep with the mess on our makeshift bed so we cleaned up, _Aladdin _ended, so we put in yet another, one of my favorites_ The Little Mermaid. _Edward bust out randomly singing, "Oh I just can't wait, to be King! Can we please watch _The Lion King?" _I couldn't stand to see him beg, so I put his movie on instead, he was going to help me with me sunburn tomorrow so he might as well be happy tonight. Well fell asleep half way through the movie, Edward first because I turned around and saw his eyes closed once I heard his deep rhythmic breathing. I turned off the TV, and dozed off myself, today was a long, eventful day, that I will not forget.

**Love it, hate it, and review it! Tell me what you think, but I bet you hate me for taking so long to update, I get busy. Thanks! **


	6. Wonderful Witch

Not Letting Go

Disclaimer: Does anyone actually read these? I OWN NOTHING!

Emmett: "Stick that in your juice box and suck it!"

Me: "Emmett, I will break your arm!"

Emmett: "I'm a vampire, you can't."

Me: "Fine! I will burn your arm! Happy?!"

Emmett: "Yes, like you could do that anyway."

*pours lighter fluid over Emmett, then set's fire to him*

Me: "And you thought I couldn't do it, and guess what?"

Emmett: *Gasping* "W-what?"

Me: "I burned your juice box!"

**_Sorry for the random moment, I though it was in its own way funny. Truly I love Kellan and his character Emmett, but I might set fire to him (Emmett), it seems like a Rosalie thing to do. Might be some cussing in this chapter, I do not cuss personally, but the words are in Twilight, so what the hay!_**

I woke up alone, and heard someone speaking in a harsh tone. "What is your problem, she has a perfect record!" _Edward. _I eased dropped, "Probably the only wrong thing she has ever done was make a B! Even her school records are perfect!" he yelled. _Talk about your heated conversation. _"You mean _a _fingerprint was on the weapon, you led B-Isabella and I, to believe her fingerprints were all over the damn thing!" Edward _never _swears. This must truly upset him; maybe if I just say I did kill the man, then he would drop my case and be happy again. The only thing is, I won't… no I can't live without him, and he is the air and the sun, which lights my life. I can't breathe without him, and to think I only met him a couple weeks ago. For the most part happy endings only happen in fairy tales, but true love _can _happen in real life, even if it has a tragic ending. Given, Romeo and Juliet gave up their live for each other, out of love, true undying love. I feel one day that is what Edward and I will have, true undying love, and a fairy tale ending. I've never thought of how I would die, but dying in the place of a love one seems like a good way to go. I _would_ give up my life for him, he already has my heart.

I broke out of my thoughts when Edward started talking again. "Of course I'm sticking up for her, anyone would. She has no record of past crimes, and has had nothing to make her kill someone. Are you sure it is her print? You could've made a mistake, a mistake could ruin her whole life!" he paused. "Check and re-check, I want the best people you know on this! Call me with the results, _immediately_ after you get them!" he slammed his phone shut. I shifted into a sleeping position again and closed my eyes. Most likely I wasn't supposed to hear that, and then I started drifting asleep. I felt his warm hand touch my face and his lips place a soft kiss on my forehead, and seconds later a door slam. Then I fell dead asleep.

_Buzz, buzz, buzz. _The noise knocked me out of my reverie, and I bolted upward, so fast my head swirled. It calmed after a while, and I stood up, still wobbly. I grabbed the end of the couch for support, and got back to my normal, but clumsy self. I found my phone on the counter next to a yellow stick note folded up, I opened it and read. In Edwards flowing script, were the words, _Be Safe. _I held it close to my heart, and his love poured into me. He actually cared about what happens to me, despite the fact he doesn't save me from Alice's "Bella Barbie Time" or her famous shopping trips, where she practically buys half the mall. No the less, he showed he cared about me by though two simple words. _Be Safe, _echoed over and over inside my head. Then I remembered that my phone had buzzed. I flipped it open, it was Alice, "Is now an OK time for us to come over, because I'm on my way!" that's Alice for you. Here it goes, a perfect night and a shattered morning.

I mean, I love Alice she is like a sister to me, she maybe a crazy shopping obsessed pixie, but still a sister none the less. I better go take a shower, so I will be prepared for what her and Rose are going to do to me. The shower relaxed my tense muscles, as the heat glided along my back. I wash out all remaining traces of my favorite strawberry scented shampoo, and stepped out of the show, and then the doorbell rang. I quickly wrapped a towel around my body, and went to do open the door. _If it is Mike again, I swear I will drop kick him where the sun doesn't shine. _Another knock sounded as I leaped for the door handle, I open it to a very impatient looking pixie. "I-," she started. "You lost you keys…again," I know her so well. "You are getting a copy of Edward's as we speak," "You good," she said. "You know me well, HA beat you to that." She is good too; you know a person is your best friend when they can say something that you're thinking.

"Oh, so Rose is coming in her car, we will wait for her before we talk," "You mean gossip, and make fun of my fear of high heels and my love life. I guess that is what you girls call 'talking'." I sighed. "No, it is just, never mind." "Why can't you go hang out with Jasper, have you even seen him this week?" "I have, oh boy I have. Um, all the details?" I waved my hand for her to go on. "We had so much fun, but I think the coffee table is broken, and the-," _EW!_ "OK you can stop, ever heard of a little thing I like to call TMI!" "Not too much information for me," she mumbled under her breath.

Alice's phone started going off, she ran to answer it. "It might be Jazzy!" she rubbed her hands together. _Jazzy? Wow… poor Jasper. _"Jazz?" she asked he eyes were as big as flying saucers. "Oh, hi Rose." Her eyes shown with disappointment, she turned away and walked into the kitchen out of my range of hearing. She really did need to be with Jasper, you only have one soul mate, and he was worthy of being called Alice's boyfriend, her standards are set high, and he over passed them.

She came back into the room with a fake look of glee spread across her face. "Rose is going to be a little late so… let's make some snacks!" she walked back into the kitchen without her usual bounce in her step, something is wrong. I got up and stumbled into the kitchen after her. "Ali?" "Huh?" she wiped a single tear from her cheek, and turned to look at me. "What's wrong, Ali?" I wrapped her in a hug, she started to sob. "I miss Jazzy," she said all broken up. "Did he leave you?!" my voice was filled anger. "In a way," _I knew it, we all thought he wasn't this way. _

"He is in Texas visiting family, and telling his parents about me, I couldn't come though, what if you or Rose needed me, I mean come on! Look at how you dress!" That's Alice for you still thinking about fashion in a grieving time. "She he didn't actually, _leave _you?" "Oh gosh no! If he did I would be worse than this, He is my soul mate, I would not exist without my other half. The reason I exist is so I could find Jasper, I wouldn't be the same Alice without him." She paused for air. "I actually was a different person before him," she paused to look at my face. She had 'this is a long story we should sit down' look in her eyes, I walked her to the couch and we sat down. "First off my full name is Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, bet you didn't know that, I shook my head shock apparent in my eyes. I thought I knew everything about Alice. "I went by Mary, and always wore black, nothing else, and I hated pink! Imagine that _me_ hating pink!" I shoved her. "OK, back to the story. As you know, I have visions. I have had them all my life, no one believe me. I was put in a asylum, for being thought crazy. One of the men working there _wanted _me, if you get my meaning. That wasn't allowed, no worker is allowed to touch any person.

"He avoided that rule, and tried to _be_ with me. He got stopped by another man, that is how I got out, he told me to run, and I took him up on his offer. A day later I saw he was killed, under gruesome circumstances. I had a vision later about Jasper, and I loved him already, without seeing him, I knew he was my soul mate. I waited at the bar I saw in my vision, till he came in. I walked up to him and he took my hand, I talked to him. 'You've kept me waiting a long time,' I said. He replied, 'I'm sorry, ma'am,' with his beautiful Texan accent. We both knew we were meant for each other in that moment, I stopped wearing black, and made the switch from Mary to Alice, and haven't look back ever sense." She took a deep breath, and wiped the tears from her cheeks, glad that she had finally told her best friend her story.

"Wow, Ali, I never knew, any of this, why keep it away from people?" I questioned. "Only a handful of people know that I have visions, and it is still looked upon by society today as strange, I want to fit in." The door swung open, "I'm he-, did you guys go see _My Sister's Keeper_ or something?" we laughed. "Um," I looked to Alice for help. "No, I told her the story I told you the other night," Rose had a look of understanding in her eyes. "OK, so I heard some things about a certain Eddie and Bells, spill it!" Alice shook her head in agreement. "Nothing happened, we watch some Disney movies, and went to sleep together on the couch, big deal," "Oh come on, that's all that happened, well I should have guess coming from someone with no sex life," "We are on that again!" I slapped my hand against my forehead. They always tease me about still being a virgin, but I take pride in it. "Were not even dating anyway," I hope they drop it, but knowing them they won't. "Ok, let's watch a movie, or something," Rose said. My jaw fell open, they actually dropped the topic of my sex life, this is a once in a lifetime thing.

"Oh, and I invited the boy's to come over again, we need a little fun. Yes, Alice jasper is coming, he just got out of the airport five minutes ago," Ali squealed, and jumped on Rose. "Rosalie Lillian Hale, I LOVE YOU!" I laughed as Rose tried to pry Alice off or her, she wasn't successful. Emmett barged through the door at that exact time. He got Ali off of Rose and he swept her off her feet and carried he bridal style. "Rosie! I missed you!" he placed kisses all over her face. "Em, I just saw you ten minutes ago," she sighed. "Silly girl, I know, but my heart hurts when you're not around, I love you." We gasped. Soul mates are easier to find that I thought. "I love you too, goofball," she kissed his nose and batted her eyelashes against his cheek. "Butterfly kisses, how sweet!" then Jasper walked through the door followed by Edward. Alice threw herself at Jasper, and he caught her, they embraced like Em and Rose. Edward came over to me, "Everyone else has someone in their arms, but me, and I want a 5'4 brunette in mine," he swiped my feet out from under me. "So I talked to 'Mr. Gravel' and he has eased up some, but not much, we need to prove to him you are innocent. I might need some help with that, you're pretty bad," he teased, and I swatted his arm with my hand. He plopped down on the couch with me still in his arms, while Alice put in a movie, and Rose popped a couple bags of popcorn. We watched_ Push_, after that Emmett kept going on and on about one part. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought the bathroom was on fire!" at least he makes us laugh. Poor Rose didn't laugh, when Em barged in on her in the bathroom. "EMMETT CULLEN, GET YOU BUTT OUT NOW!" "You act like I haven't seen you naked before," he sighed and closed the door, and sulked into the living room. "That was some information I didn't need to know about my sister and you," Jasper pointed at Em. Echoes of "Ditto," floated around the room. Alice looked at the empty bowls where our popcorn once was, and screamed, "ICE CREAM TIME!" Everyone nodded, "I guess were all in for that," I said. "Rose get out of the bathroom, we are going to take Basking Robin's by storm!" everyone laughed, and Rose finally came out of the bathroom.

We all walked out the door, and raced to the elevator, but then Edward pick me up, and ran toward the stairs.

"The elevator is faster!" I yelled, and he shook his head. We were downstairs five minutes before everyone else. "Wow, never mind, dang you can run," I was in shock. "it's called being a track star, running is one of my passion's," The elevator dinged, and opened, once the guys say us their mouths fell open, Emmett cussed, "Damn, I forgot Edward was a track star, he could out run anything." "Oh well," Alice walked off with Jasper's arm hooked around hers, the bounce in her step was back, full force. We decided it would be smart to take separate cars, because some, Emmett, eat faster than others. When we walked in all of the worker's eyes got big, they knew who Emmett was, I guessed. I was right when they said, "Good evening, Mr. Cullen, what would you like this evening?" Ha they knew him by name, I bet if they had a card for this place Em would have one.

After everyone got their ice cream paid for, we sat at the biggest table available, and talked. Nothing important, just random, stupid things we saw happen throughout day. Jazz told us about his time in Texas, from what I hear Texas is not like I thought it would be. I expected everyone to have ranches, and always say 'Howdy' when you talked to them, but they seem pretty normal, through Jasper's point of view. We also talked about, cars, monkey's, crayons, and Wal-Mart. All together we had a wonderful night, and we all slept over at my house, talk about being crowded. As usual we all fell asleep watching a movie, they don't keep you attention very well, but I love them. I think Edward was drowsy and out of it, but he told me he loved me right before he fell asleep. I am going to ask him about that in the morning.

**Come on, I really want some review, I even want flames on how bad of a writer I am, anything telling me if you like or hate this story! I hate when people think Texans are all hick's that say country things all the time, we don't! We are normal human being with accents! Back to the updating thing, my mom kept making me get off the computer, she said I spent too much time on it, otherwise I would have had this up a day after my last chapter. SORRY! Keep reading, please!**


	7. Lost Memories

Lost Memories

Disclaimer: Ah ha! I own Twilight! Crap, burned the wrong copyright, oh well. I own nothing, except my story idea, so paws off!

I got grounded from the computer, so sad!__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We all woke up at the same time, and the boys were gone. The smell of pancakes and warm maple syrup floated through the air, we all inhaled. We knew where the guys were. We got up and Alice put a finger to her mouth, a sign for silence. We snuck around my long bar and crouched right behind our men, she signaled us to get up, and we knew what to do. I wrapped my arms around Edward's muscled waist, and stretched on my tiptoes to kiss his neck. "Sleep well, love?" he asked. "Perfectly, I had someone to keep the nightmares away, he helps with that." "Hm, I need to meet this guy," he teased, "What does he look like?" I laughed. "Um, about he is roughly 6'2; amazing green eyes, unruly bronze hair, and you can tell he works out. Let's just say he's my own personal god, I think he has a thing for me though," I kissed his neck again. "Ah, I know who you're talking about!" he turned around, "He defiantly has a thing for you."

He leaned in to kiss me, "GET A ROOM!" I bet you know who yelled that. _Emmett! _"Ugh, Emmett… you are supposed to say that when people are kissing, not before!" I yelled. Rose shook her head, and I knew what she was thinking, _why do I love him?_ I would ask myself the same question if I liked Emmett more than a friend, but he's just a _huge, _dependable teddy bear of a guy. Edward cleared his throat, "Actually we are going to get a room, I have something to talk to Bella about," he looked at me. I started walking toward my bedroom Edward trailing. "Go get him, tiger," Alice yelled. _Seriously? _"Alice we are just talking, we wouldn't have sex with all of you guys in the next room any way," Edward stopped and gave me a look. "Just to get her off my back," I whispered. Disappointment crossed his eyes for a brief second, and then they returned to normal. We walked into the room and he closed the door behind us. "I have some news to tell you, it might be good or bad, depends on how you feel about it, shall I continue?" Edward said. "Go ahead," he shouldn't even have to ask.

"Well Mr. Lockhart want to see you," he paused. _Finally! I get to see the famous Gravel Voice! _"He want to see you at the scene of the crime, to see if it brings back any memories, and I agreed to accompany you, would you agree to that? Either way you would have to comply, but I just thought you would like it if I went with you instead of a stranger." I took a deep breath and released it. "Perfect, I wouldn't trust anyone else with me there any way, so when do we leave?" he opened his phone. "As soon as Mr. Lockhart tells us, I just have to tell him you agreed first. You can go eat if you wish, I will be there shortly," he gave me a kiss as I walked out the door. I walked to the kitchen dizzy, Edward's kisses always leave me in a bind, but I love it. As I walked into the kitchen Em laughed, "Bella, do you have anything, such as alcohol in your room?" they all laughed. "Yea Bells, stick your arm out to the side then touch your nose, I'm positive you are not sober," I snapped out of my daze. No Emmett, I have nothing in my room, and Jasper, I am sober, mind you," I snapped. "So not a morning person," Jazz mumbled under his breath. "What did you say?" "I, um, I said time to eat!" he stuttered. "Uh huh, that's what I thought," I busted out laughing; they actually thought I was snappy. "I thought you all said I was a horrible actor?" I questioned. "You are, love," Edward snapped his phone shut and walked into the room. "You're improving though," he kissed my cheek and wrapped his arms around my waist, leading me to the bar so I could eat.

"Thanks, love." I teased, even though I loved him calling me that. "No making fun! Now eat," he touched his finger to my nose. "Yes ma'am! Oops, I mean sir?" everyone giggled. "I like Bella!" Em bellowed. "I do too, even despite her confusion of my gender," I snickered, and he sat down next to me and picked up a fork. I dug into my pancakes, and destroyed my bacon, I was starving. I actually ate more than Emmett, what most would call a garbage disposal. Even Alice had he mouth open, and she knew how much I could eat when I was starving; I guess I set a new record. "What?" I questioned, "I reach an all time best?" I laughed and they all closed there mouths and nodded. "Well, I'm done." _Wonder how much I actually ate? Never mind I don't want to know. _"You should be, do you know how much I would have to jog to burn all that off," Alice's eyes were wide. "Tell me about it," Rose said. "Doesn't affect me for some reason," I waved it off, good metabolism I figured. "Okay," Alice clapped her hands, "Everybody up for a trip to the water park?" she grinned. Edward poked me and I look at my watch, we had to go. "Um, we will come after were through, we have to visit a crime scene today,"

"Oh, well, okay, we'll see you later?" she asked. "We will try." Edward declared, "But we have to go, now. So get dressed Bella, and I will do the same." Everyone was heading out the door. "Bye Guys!" I called from my bathroom; I picked up my tooth brush and cleaned my teeth. I ran a brush through my hair that Edward called a haystack each morning, and I jogged to my room. I remembered I wasn't the best in track, or at any sport for that matter, and turned that jog into a fast walk, hopefully I won't trip. I made it to my dresser unscathed, for once. I picked out a long sleeve white shirt, tan sweater and dark wash blue jeans, I get cold often. I slipped it on and about two seconds later Edward knocked at my door. "Come in," I said with my head down. "Wow, well were twins," "Huh?" I looked up and I saw that we were wearing the exact same thing. "We like the same styles, or it was mere coincidence, either way I think I might enjoy this," I laughed and saw his big grin. "I wonder what Gavel Voice will think?" "You never know with him, they need to make a new word for unpredictable, I think he is bi-polar." I sucked in a big breath, then released it laughing, today was going to be a weird day.

"I conclude you're ready?" I put my tennis shoes on and agreed. We were out the door in two minutes, a record, no thanks to Alice and all her makeup.I think everyone in Edward's family likes to drive fast; I was clutching the door of his Volvo the whole time. I'm too used to my truck. It can't go over sixty without breaking down, I enjoy that more than people know. The slower you're going the less chance you can crash into someone, in my opinion. Even if I did crash my truck wouldn't get hurt, it's like a tank, it would crush the other vehicle, that's why I love it, because it offers lots of protection. We ended up at the club in one shiny piece; I was still clutching the door when the car stopped. Edward had to pry my hands away from the handle, and then I snapped out of my 'little world' as he liked to call it, and I walked into the building with him.

We found Mr. Lockhart by the bar and I was surprised. I thought he would be this huge, burly, truck driver looking guy, but he wasn't, he looked like a guy that played _War Craft _all day. He was wiry, but lacking muscle, Edward stood next to him when he was talking and he look as big as Emmett, the difference was astounding. The intimidating 'Gravel Voice' was washed away by his appearance. He also had a pocket protector, and his back was slight hunched over, I figured due to being on the computer so much. He reminded me of someone I used to go to school with, I think his name was Eric Yorkie.

When Mr. Lockhart spoke to me it didn't sound the same, his voice was distorted by his appearance too, poor man. I stared at Edward and zoned out again, I saw Mr. Lockhart's lip moving, but to me no words were coming out. Edward shoved me, "Ms. Swan would you and Mr. Cullen like to follow me?" Mr. Lockhart asked. "Sure, lead the way," I stuttered. He raised his eyebrows, finally looking over our clothes, but shrugged it off none the less, and started walking up a flight of stairs. Edward put his hand on the small of my back and led me after him. We climbed two flights of stair to the VIP section. It was marked off with police tape, I read what it said 'Caution: Crime Scene Do No Cross' he lifted it up and I went under it.

"Take a look around, but no touching," Mr. Lockhart ordered. I scanned the area thoroughly, and memories flooded back to me, of that night.

_I climbed the stairs and entered into the room, the girls following me. I tripped three times on the way up, due to Alice putting my two left feet in heels. I walked over to the couch with a drink in hand. Two guys slapped my butt rudely before I sat down. Rosalie stood up next to some random man, flirting, and sipping her drink. Alice talked with the bartender, she was driving home so no alcohol. A couple nosily making out slammed down onto the couch beside me so I got up. I had to use the rest room, so I went over to Alice to tell her where I would be. I climbed back down the stairs tripping more times than I did climbing up. Someone was walking in the main door followed by a crowed, I thought it was just some pretty girl surrounded by guys, it always happens. I walked through the ladies room door and sat my drink down on the counter, and entered a stall. _

_After I finished I wash my hands, and looked over myself in the mirror, seeing if all of Alice's work was still in tact. Not one hair out of place so I picked up my drink and walked out the door. I was greeted by a bump in the stomach, which spilt my drink on the floor. I looked up and saw more than a dozen cameras going off, someone important was here. I rushed up the stairs before the path got crowed. I ordered another drink one I got back to the VIP section, and drank it down, so I got another, and so on. I thought I saw Rosalie going out the door so I followed her door to warn her about the crowd, the girl put he hand in her clutch and pulled out a…_ Everything went blank. I struggled to recall what happened, I sat down to concentrate. Edward came over and rubbed my back for support.

Sadly that didn't help, I told them what I did remember, and they were impatient waiting for me to recall the rest of it. They just don't get that I'm not a computer, I can't remember everything. Mr. Lockhart started tapping his foot, "You can go, but I will bring you back again another day. You deserve a break; if you remember anything else write it down! Goodbye." And he stormed off. I wiped the sweat off my brow, and took off my sweater, for once I didn't need it. I got up and turned around to face Edward, and was stunned by what I saw. He had on a white shirt underneath, but with no sleeves, and a couple of buttons undone. I had seen his chest before, but it still stunned me and made me breathless. I took in a gulp of air as Edward led me out of the door.

We stopped out under the shaded walk way. "Are you alright?" he asked. "I'm just a little hot; think it's too late to go to the water park?" I fanned myself with my hand, it didn't help. He looked at his watch, "I bet they have been there about thirty minutes, we didn't take as long as I thought we would, and the traffic is pretty bad, so yeah I think we can." He smiled his breath taking crooked smile and grabbed my hand, my heart raced. It sounded like the beat of a humming bird's wings in my ears, I hope Edward couldn't hear. He opened the door for me when we got to his car; I got in and automatically grabbed the door, praying for my life. "I don't drive that bad do I?" he teased. "Yes! Too fast, speed racer." He laughed. "Well some people like to drive over forty miles an hour," I chuckled nervously as he sped off.

We ran into the building once we got there, a dangerous task for me. He still had his swimsuit from the beach so he put that on, and I made sure I put a bucket of sunscreen on. Alice complained about my sunburn, she doesn't like damaged skin she said. All in all today was a good day, now to get to the water park; it will take forever in all this traffic.

Wow… that's all I can say, we got to the water par in less than ten minutes, I was shaking when I got out of the car. Next time I see a NASCAR race I will laugh in the drivers' faces, they have nothing on Edward. We walked up to the gate to buy tickets, an I spotted Alice and Jasper buying ice cream. I waved to catch their eye. Jazz held up a finger, and after they got there ice cream they met up inside the gate.

We rode water slides till our butt's got sore, and then we moved on to the lazy river to relax. We floated around for hours, till we were told it was closing, we got our lazy butt's up lethargically, and stumbled to the gate. Long day equals a night of deep, restful sleep.

**Sorry, for the long wait! I hope you review! Love all the people who read, see you next chapter!**


	8. Memory Lane's Terror's

Memory Lane's Terror's

**Don't yell at me, I had my first case ever of writer's block; it took me this long just to figure out what to type. Since I never planned out what was going to happen in each chapter till the end, I wing it, so it get kind of hard. I just know my opening idea and see where the chapter goes from there. I have also been sick, I can't stay away from the bathroom for more than ten minutes, and I do not want to puke on my dad's work laptop. Without further ado, another chapter. It explains what Bella thought in one of the earlier chapter, what James did.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The drive back from the water park seemed to drag on. Edward rubbed the back of my hand soothingly as he drove, so I decided to rest my eyes. I felt the car jerk to a stop moments later, my eye lids cracked open. I saw that Edward was nodding off; I told him I could get to my room on my own. No reason to make him more tired that he already is, I just hope that I didn't hurt his feelings. I drifted through the lobby, not aware of my surroundings, the urge to sleep completely controlling my body. I put enough energy in it just to keep my eyes half open, a keep on foot in front of the other, very hard to do with two left feet. I knew I was about to crash if I didn't get to my bed soon. I kept going till I reached my door then unlocked it. I flipped the light switch on and dropped my bag beside the door. My eyes closed and I made my way to my room by memory, only tripping a couple hundred times. The guys really need to learn how to push in a chair, I knew I would have some bruises in the morning, but I didn't check and see if any were forming. I made my way into my bed room knock my head against a bed post in the process, before falling back onto it. I was out before my head hit the pillow. No shower, dirty teeth and still wearing the same clothes, is the way I dreamt. I went back to the day _I_ first met Rosalie.

_A girl with beautifully waved blonde hair stood before Alice and I at a register, even from the back I could tell she had a perfect body. I just knew she had to be beautiful too, the cashier handed her a receipt and smiled. She turned around, I was right, everyone gasped. She look like the girl whose life ambition was to be Playboy's Playmate of the Year, she was perfect. "Rosalie?" Alice questioned. She knew her? "Alice!" she squealed. Her voice matched her appearance, it was bell like, it had a certain ring in it that could make any girl jealous. She ran up to hug Alice. Wait! They knew each other?" I haven't seen you in so long, Rose! Oh, this is Bella!" she grabbed my arm. "I know it has been forever! Hi Bella," she held out her hand, I shook it. Her grip was as strong as any man's, maybe even stronger. I wanted to squeeze harder, but I knew I didn't have the strength, so I let go. She went back to talking; ignoring me, but Alice dragged me back into the conversation._

_"Where have you been, since you left I met Bells here, we all need to hang out!" she started jumping up and down. "Does she like shopping?" the blo- I mean Rosalie questioned. I started to shake my head but Alice snapped, "DUH! What girl doesn't like to shop, right Bella?" I gave in. "So true, what's your favorite store?" I could play along with Barbie. "Victoria Secret, I'm in there all the time," Wow, I would have never expected, gosh. "Omigosh! I love that store too! My color is totally blue, what's yours?" I batted my eyelashes and giggled a couple of times for effect. Alice pinched me, I gave her a questioning glare, she wanted me to fit in so I trying my best act of a valley girl. I guess I was layering it on a little strong. "Mine is red! I look sexy in it, oh, and I love lace!" Typical. Some of the things she says does not surprise me at all. A guy started impatiently tapping his foot, that's when we remembered we were still in line. Alice and I hurriedly checked out and we went off to the side to talk some more with Rosalie. "Um, girls want to head to the food court, I'm starving!" Alice begged. "Like, me too, let's go!" Rose actually…skipped toward the front entrance. She has giving ditzy blonde a whole new meaning. "Alice, you are actually friends with her?!" I loudly whispered. "Yea, what's wrong with her." "She not too smart is she?" Alice shook the question off._

_After we got our food we sat down, I sat with my chair facing away from Rosalie. Alice started giggling, I furrowed my brows. What was so funny, did I miss a joke? Rosalie stared me in the eyes, it was starting to scare me. "Did you actually think I was like that? Not all blonde are dumb and valley girls." He voice was… normal sounding, not high pitched, but still bell like in a mystifying way. I knew my eyes were wide in shock, the girls busted out laughing causing people to stare. "What?! Alice!" I popped her arm, she yelped. "How was this funny, I was starting to hate Rosalie! OK, so can I get to know you, for real now?" she laughed and nodded her head, and we were friends from then on._

Even though I was in deep sleep I some how knew that I had a smile on my face. My friend's…wow, my friend's, there are no word to describe them. They are simply me, because I would be no one and no where without them. I hoped I would have another peaceful dream of my friends, but with the picture forming subconsciously in my head, I knew it would be a nightmare.

_Everything seemed so innocent… in the beginning. A new ruggedly handsome guy comes into town, with his best friend in his girlfriend. Everyone thought him and his 'gang' were going to be trouble. They were perfect citizens, they followed all the rules. Even my dad police chief of the wonderful town of Forks thought James was a perfect gentleman. He had sided in his favor, and James brightened my outlook of my dreary birthplace. He made my summer before starting at the University of Washington interesting. He took where Jake left off, as I always said, but I actually had feelings for him._

_He had some for me, or so I thought. He broke up with his girlfriend after he caught her with his supposed best friend Laurent. He acted heartbroken, like he could never love again, until I met him for the first time. I knew he was interested. He looked at me in a way that Jacob never did, a way that I have never seen, but it sent chills up my spine. I couldn't decide if that was a bad or good thing, but I chose to decide the latter. I started hanging around him more, bumping into him in different places on purpose. I was helpless in the way of flirting, but I tried my best, and it seemed to be working. He laughed at all my stupid jokes as I with his, I thought it was true love, but I had no examples of it. I just knew what we had was better than what my parents had. He said he loved me and I believed him I put my trust in him._

_He wanted to see a new movie coming out in Port Angeles, so I agreed. After the movie was over we walked around town holding and swinging our intertwined hands. I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, let him lead the way. We walked a few steps farther and the light flowing from the street lights didn't beat upon my eyelids any more, they flew open. We were in a dark alley way. I turned to walk out of it, but James had a lock on my wrists, he dragged me further down it, into darkness. _

_He ravenged my neck, covering it with wet kisses, I pushed him away. "Come on Bella, lets go some where, I know you love me, why can you show me how much?" he pulled my face against his. I flinched; I had never been kissed like this, kissed forcefully. I felt the anger bubbling inside me. I fought away again. He grabbed my hair, and brought me to the ground. "Bella you will comply, I don't care what you think, you _love _me, now show me!" he slapped my face. I got up and ran; I made it into the light of a streetlamp before James dragged me into the alley way again. Tears flowed from my bruised face, and I knew that had not even begun. He attacked, and trust was lost._

I bolted upright in my bed, I couldn't take this. It took forever to gain trust back for anyone, I will not lets it be torn down by a nightmare. Tears overflowed me eyes, I blinked to clear my eyes. It felt like I could still fill all of the pain, all of the suffering. How did I lean to trust again, all I can say is that it was a big miracle. It helped to have friends to lean on, even though I was wary of them at first. If only I had Edward before all of this, I wonder how that would have helped. It could have never happened.

I shoved the thought out of my head and got up, I couldn't sleep now. I stumbled, as always, to the bathroom to splash some cool water on my heated face. I looked up into the mirror, I looked terrible and scared out of my mind. _Way to improve you self-confidence Bella. _I laughed a nervous half-hearted laugh, flipped the bathroom light off and walked out the door.

Maybe some TV would help settle my nerves. _Why do I feel like James can bust in my door anytime? _I felt uncertain of my safety, so I avoided the door. I knew I was being silly, and that James was behind bars, but it didn't calm anything down. Everything was on end; I knew I wouldn't need coffee to help me stay awake.

I walked up to the TV and pushed the power button, it clicked on. I watched something relaxing to calm my nerves, but I needed more that that. I saw light peaking through the curtains, and I knew that Edward was up, I decided to send him a text. "Um, Edward, I know you probably just woke up, but can you come over. I need you, terribly. Bella" I hit the sent button and flipped my phone shut, a buzz sounded seconds later. "Anytime Bella, don't forget that. I will always be there for you, no matter what, I'm coming. Edward" I smiled. Anytime, my knight in shining armor is coming and he would come anytime I needed him.

_**Don't yell I know this is short, but I can't think any more. I am having the most serious cast of writer's block, its not even funny any more. Please review, and comment on how I write, I think I'm getting better, but I will never know unless you tell me. Thanks!**_


	9. To The Rescue

**_Wow... has it been a long time or what? Hope you like this even with my bad writing skills.  
REWIEW PLEASE! I have about five hundred readers, and that is a lot for me since that would make up one-fourth  
of my little hick home town._**

**_Disclaimer:I had SM's copyright in my hand, SM's copyright I had. Where dis I get SM's copyright that she stole back?!  
Darn her and her weird dream's, now she has Emmett all to herself.  
Now where did I put that chainsaw?_**

**_No Authors nor copyrights were harmed in the making of this chapter. (DARN!)_**

To the Rescue

Pain, pain, pain. That was the only word going through ny head at the moment.  
How could I be so stupid, how could I not see through all his lies? His eyes showed  
every lie he said, but I never forced myself to really consider that.

Tears flowed relenlessly from my eyes, I know I had to look a mess, but that didn't matter.  
I need the one thing that will help me right now and makeup is not it... it's Edward. My Edward.  
I need to tell him my past, this is one conversation I dread to have, but it is the most  
important one right now.

A knock sounded at the door, I cleard my throat and called him in. "It's open," he walked  
through the door half-smiling,but his forehead was creased with worry lines.  
The moment he saw mw his smile disappeared, and the  
worry lines became more pronounced. He dropped his coat on the floor and rushed to my side.

A new river of tears rolled down my cheeks, but his thumbs stopped them in their tracks.  
He lifted my legs off the couch and put them on top of his lap.  
He craddled me in his arms, and my tears stopped slowly. I figured the tears help me prepare for  
what I was about to tell Edward, I cleard my throat again.

"Want to tell me what's wrong?" he wispered, I nodded. "You sure your ready to?". "I think  
the question is weather your ready or not." his face showed confusion. I smoothed his  
forehead with my fingers. "Why wouldn't I be ready? What's-" I put my hand over his  
mouth, he stayed quiet.

"There is a reason I'm crying, but is comes with a story." I paused, he still didn't speak,  
but his eyes followed my every movement. I continued, "Are you willing to listen to this story,  
and stay calm?" "Why would I need to stay calm?" "Just listen."

I just bet he thought the worst, I bet he thought I cheated or did some other vile act. Yet his  
face remained flat, emotionless. He leaned ack into the couch and I started my story.

He had many emotions during the story, but no outbursts.  
His face was flushed with anger and his eyes held unshed tears, his posture was stern.  
"Bella..." he paused. "When did all... this happen?"

I thought about the date, that horrible date. "Two years ago, September 13,".  
A tear that I didn't know was there showed itself as it slid down my cheek. His brow furrowed  
"Isn't that you birthday?" I never even think about birthdays they just come and go for me,  
just like any other day.

"Yeah, I guess it was. Awesome gift, right?" I laughed, just a little crazy.  
Edward's face didn't change. "Actually Bella it's not, this is serious. Where is he now?"  
I saw his effort to remain calm, and how bad he wanted to know that answer.

"Bad thing for him, but good for you: he's in jail. Glad of it too, wouldn't want you carged  
of murder also, but you would actually be guilty." "Ah, too bad." he smilied  
and fluffed my messy hair. "Estimate, about how much sleep have you gotten?"

I chewed on my lip, "About, um, several hours. Would coffee help?" I smiled, my sexy smile.  
"Have gas?" I slapped him. "That was my sexy smile!" "Or your attempt at a sexy  
smile. Now move you legs and I will go make some coffee." I squealed. "Caffine addict,"  
he muddered under his breath.

"HEY!" I yelled. He zoomed back into the living room. "WHAT?!" he yelled suprised.  
"I heard that." "Now shut up, love. Otherwise no coffee for you," Ah love...WHAT?! NO COFFEE!  
I love Edward,but he can't mess with my first love and I: Coffee.

I always feel better when I talk with Edward. He's like the brother I always wanted, but sexier  
,and my boyfriend. My own Mr. Darcy, yum. I laughed at my sleep deprived behavior,  
I get a little nuts when I don't sleep much.

Maybe that's Emmett's problem too! "Coffee's done! Com-" I didn't even let  
him finish his sentence before I was in the kitchen yanking the cup out of his hands.  
I chugged it down, and felt refreshed. I saw my reflection in the coffee cup,  
I look like a dirty mop.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, Kay?" "Me too, keep the water hot!" he hit my butt.  
"Whoa! Acting like Em a bit?" he smiled. "Well we are related," he leaned in toward me,  
"BY BLOOD!" he wisper-yelled. "Um, Edward does coffee make you a little hyper?"  
he was bouncing like a bunny around the kitched. "No...Why Bells-ee?"

"Oh, nothing," I giggled and headed toward the bathroom.  
I went into the bathroom and locked the door. I turned the water on, ice cold, hve to give  
it time to warm up. I took my clothes off and threw them to the floor, happy  
to be rid of their filth. I put my hand under the water again, nice and toasty, just the way  
I like it, I hopped in.

My shower was short, only sbot five minutes, I turned the water off and steepped out.  
I got a towel wrapped around me when I relized that I didn't bring any clothes  
to change in to.

I would have to go out there. With Edward. In a towel! Let's hope this goes over better  
than it did with the dry cleaner boy, oh what's his name, oh never mind.  
Here it goes, I unlock the door and step out into the cold hall.  
"Bella, you done," his voice sounded calmer, less hyped up with sugar.  
That's a good thing. "Yeah," I tried to rush into my room but I ran into something.

Something hard and muscular, oh crap, Edward!  
He looked down at lil 'ol me, still wrapped in a towel, which seemed to be getting  
shorter by the minute. I could feel his muscles tense up, "Uh, Sorry!" he rushed back to the couch.

I ran to my room and slammed the door. That fills up my akward meter for the day.  
I scrambled to put on my clothes, and before I went out the door I made sure my clothes were  
actually on right. My head was in such a boggle, I wasn't sure they would be, they were.

I walked back into the living room, my stomach growled. "U-uh, Edward are you hungry?"  
I studdered. "Y-yes B-Bella," he lauughed making fun of me. "Ha ha, just keep laughing,  
and we'll see what you get to eat," he stopped laughing. "OK, ma'am,"

I prepared us a big breakfest and we sat down to eat. Then I heard a knock at the door.  
I opened it, and what I saw scared me beyond anything I had evey seen before.

I screamed, it was...

**_Ha! The dreaded cliff hanger, don't you love me, and my non-updating ways! REVIEW PLEASE!!!_**


	10. Hyper Has A Double Meaning

_**Here we go again!**_

**Hyper Has A Double Meaning**

Everyone, well all of my friends at least dressed in ugly Halloween costumes. I had forgotten that to was the 31st of October, but why come in the morning?  
"BELLS, EDDIEKINS!" They all yelled in unison.

"Trick or Treat!" Emmett yelled bursting through the door. "We're a little early," admitted Rose.  
"Oh really, I hadn't noticed!" "Ha. Funny Bella. We knew you and Cranky wouldn't have costumes yet so we came to gwwt you. Now let's go shopping!"  
"I don't have a Halloween costume because I quit trick or treating when I was 13," said Edward.

"Oh, live a little Ed," said Jasper, who was dressed up like a punk rocker.  
It really did suit him. "Now let's go!" they dragged Edward and I out by our feet,  
literally, but they finally got us into the car and buckled.

"So what are all of you?" I asked, but I'm a little scared of the answer. "Well I'm a fairy,  
of course!" said Alice. "Jazz is a punk rocker, Em's the Hulk, that's why he is green,  
Rose is like the whore version of Helen of Troy," "Hey! It's called the 'sexy' not whore, and mine person is better than your, did Tinkerbells face sell a thousand ship, huh?" she had a devilish smirk on her face. "Well n-," "That's what I thought, so shut it pixie!" looks like Rose it a little grouchy this morning.

"Looks like someone is PMSing today," laughed Jasper. We all bursted out in laughter, but the look on Rose's face shut up. She might actually be PMSing. The traffic was light so Emmett was darting aroung cars, playing chicken in front of eighteen wheelers, also while making me almost pee my pants. He was going so fast I we missed the costume shop, so he decided to make an illegal U turn on the freeway.

Driving with Em is life threating, but we all made it one peice to the store. We all piled out of the car at the same time, which didn't turn out so well. We walked up to the building and walked through the doors. The store was filled with everything for Halloween, anything you could need you would find it here.

The boys and us split up and we headed for to woman's section. Most of the costume looked skin tight, but I tried some on anyway. Alice handed me a 'sexy' maiden in distress costume.  
It fit like a glove, and I loved it. Well, I loved it as much as any woman could love a Halloween costume. I went to the counter and bought it, with the costume still on went to go find the boys.

I could hear Em laughing half way across the store, that's how we found them so easily. By the time we got there Edward was dress like a vampire, sexiest vampire I had ever seen. He turned to face me, "Is this OK, Whoa..." "Dang, Bells is bringing sexy back!" Emmett yelled, his voice echoed through the store. "You look great I said," Edward smiled, and grabbed my waist. "Sure you get to bite her neck!" "EMMETT!" Rose screamed, "SHUT UP!" I never though a day would come when I could find someone louder that Em, the time has come.

I could still hear Rosalie's voice echoing through my ears as we went to buy Edward's costume.  
What can I say, the girl can yell. My stomach growled, "I think it's time to feed the human,"  
said Em. "The human," "Yea, because I'm a monster, I'm the Hulk!" I nodded my head, I will never  
understand Emmett...ever.

We walked out of the store, and saw an IHOP across the street, and we set our paths in that direction.  
I knew we had to look ridiculous, grown-ups dress up for Halloween going to IHOP. We got in and got seated, when a  
woman came to take our orders. Emmett being Emmett, of course ordered the smiley face pancake from the child's menu.

Rose argued with him over his choice. "Really? Em!" "Really," he said in a British accent. "I mean I know it fit's  
your maturity level, but did you have to order for the child's menu?" "Yes...HEY!" "Hey what?" she asked him like she never  
said anything. "You said something... something, uh, never mind," has has ADD. "Way to use you mind Emmett," joked Edward.

It took us a while to finally get out of IHOP, because Em kept eating, but we escaped and made it back to the jeep.  
We decided that we should get in the car one at a time, it worked out much better. We decided to let Edward drive, he was  
like a NASCAR driver, fast, but experienced.

The car ride was extremely boring, so Alice decided that we should go play laser tag, in our costumes. Emmett and Jasper  
whole-heartily agreed, Edward, Rose, and I, not so much. Alice set her lips in a pout and we persistently agreed.  
This was going to be... well there are many words I could use, but I'd rather not. I decided on the word crazy, it was the  
only acceptable one.

We walked into the place screaming, and the workers looked at us warily. The main source of the noise was surprising,  
it came from Jasper, poor quite Jasper, Alice got to him. He was screaming Eye of the Tiger, it was catchy so we all  
joined in. "IT'S THE EYE OF THE TIGER IT'S THE THRILL OF THE FIGHT RISING UP TO THE CHALLENGE OF OUR RIVAL, AND THE LAST  
KNOWN SURIVOR STALKS HIS PRAY IN THE NIGHT, AND HE'S WATCHING US ALL WITH THE EYE...OF THE TIGER!" in my ears we were  
pretty darn good, so I had no idea whay the workers would be covering their ears.

"Um, what can I do for you?" a girl asked timidly. "Uh, One, two... six tickets for laser tag!" Em said in his booming  
announcer voice. The girl jumped, scared of how loud he was. He chuckled, he always gave people bad first impressions.  
"DO YOU HAVE THEM YET? YOU FREAKING BI-" "Language Emmett!" Alice slapped the back of his head. "You're not my mom, GOSH!"  
"well, I AM you sister, so shut it," he made a motion that he was going to be quiet.

"Here are your ticket's," the girl handed them to Edward and quickly scurried away, I think we scared her. Before  
we went into the laser tag room, we had to watch a video on safety. "Do not chew gum," Emmett swallowed his gum. "No pregnant  
women should play," "Well that stops you from playing Alice!" she slapped Em again. After the long video of rule was over  
Rose screamed with relief.

Our game was ruff and sweaty, I tripped up the stairs, but I blamed the heavy laser tag armor for that. We left the building  
after two hours of extreme laser tag, and the girl was still jumpy. I felt sorry for her. My friends are the kinds of people  
that you have to get used to, but I love them, even Em.

My house was 'the' house as always so they all piled into my living room, and turned on the TV. Yo Yo Gabba was on, and  
the boys were singing along with the songs. "Don't bite your friends! Don't bite your friends!" I rolled my eyes,  
you have to love them I guess. All that sugar from IHOP didn't wear off during laser tag, hyper has a double meaning with  
Emmett.

_**The "Eye of the Tiger" thing and all the converstaions, that took place at the laser tag place, were actually real. Those  
were the words and actions of my friends and I. Yes we are like the Cullen's, even my voice is kind of bell like.  
NO LIE, and I kind of glitter in the sun, but that's probaly due to body wash. REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! THANKS!!!**_


	11. A Mystery

_**Dang, how long has it been since I last updated? Two months! Oops! My fault, school is a pain in the rear. I blame it all on my teacher, Ms. Bi-Polar. **_

* * *

**A Mystery**

Thanks to the man, uh I mean BOY we call Emmett we forgot all about Trick or Treating, so all of our costumes and precious time was rendered useless. He demands a lot of attention so most of our time was consumed by all of his dirty jokes.

He was so, ugh I'm not sure there is a word for what Emmett is, but I will have to settle for retarded at the moment. I think I will rewind and tell you all the details of Halloween night.

_There we were all piled out on my living room floor, hyped up on maple syrup from the pancake heaven IHOP. "What to do, what to do?" Alice drummed her tiny fingers on the side of her head. "Let's put on show for one another, girls against boys. Which ever gets the best rating will win."_

_Emmett high-fived Jasper, "Oh yeah baby, does this mean were getting out the sexy nurse costume again, Rose?" Rosalie sent daggers with her eyes towards Em's direction. "Not that kind of show," I clarified for Alice. _

_She took over, "Thanks Bells. No Em, I meant like singing or dancing, or both." She smiled. Everyone was bored out of their minds so they all agreed. "Ladies first!" sang Rose. "Crap does that rule have to apply to everything?!" Em whined._

_We all walked into my bedroom to discuss what we were going to do. Alice was the best at all the Performing Arts so we let her choose. "How about Bust Your Windows?" she offered, we agreed. At least I knew that song. _

"_Bella, do you have two pairs of blue jean shorts?" "Yea, why just two though?" I asked. "Because I have some in my purse, you always need an extra pair of shorts around, your so silly!" I scoffed, I was the silly one?!_

"_Well go change into those shorts, Rose and Bella, a white tank top, and I know you have suspenders in your closet now, Bella. They are coming back in style so I put some in there." I wasn't surprised, it was Alice. We did as we were commanded. When we came out of the bathroom Alice handed us each a pair of safety glasses and a hammer._

"_Um Alice, where did all this come from?" I really didn't need to ask. "My purse," she replied plainly, I had figured as much. "Now you remember that sexy dance we did at Dusk last time we went there, well that is what we are going to do again." I nodded my head, I hope I don't trip. We walked back into the living room._

_I didn't realize that my shorts were as tight and short as they were; I guess I had grown a little. I only knew it was bad because I heard Edward drawn in a breath, always a gentleman, and I head Em's wolf howl. Alice pulled an iPod out of her purse and set it in the dock above my TV. The music started and so did we._

"I bust the windows out your car, though it didn't mend my broken heart  
I'll probably always have these ugly scars, but right now I don't care about that part.  
I bust the windows out your car, after I saw you laying next to her  
I didn't wanna but I took my turn .I'm glad I did it cause you had to learn.

I must admit it helped a little bit to think of how you'd feel when you saw it.  
I didn't know that I had that much strength, but I'm glad you see what happens when you see you can't just play with people's feelings. Tell them you love them and don't mean it.  
You'll probably say that it was juvenile, but I think that I deserve to smile.  
Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha.

I bust the windows out your car. You know I did it because I left my mark.  
Wrote my initials with the crowbar, and then I drove off into the dark.  
I bust the windows out your car. Ha, you should feel lucky that was all I did  
after 5 whole years of this bull; gave you all of me and you played with it.

I must admit it helped a little bit, to think of how you'd feel when you saw it.  
I didn't know that I had that much strength, but I'm glad you see what happens when you see you can't just play with people's feelings.

Tell them you love them, but don't mean it. You probably say that it was juvenile, but I think that I deserve to smile.

Bust them windows out your car, but it don't come back to my broken heart.  
You could never feel I how I felt that day. Until it happens baby you don't know pain.

Ooh Yeah I did it! (Yeah I did it.) You should know it! (You should know it.) I ain't sorry (I ain't sorry.)  
You deserved it! (You deserved it.) After what you did to me. (After what you did.)  
You deserve it! (You deserve it!) I ain't sorry no, no. Oh-o, oh-o-oh. (I ain't sorry.)  
You broke my heart so I broke you car. You caused me pain! (You caused me pain.) (So I did the same.)  
Even though what you did to me was much worse; I had to do something to make you hurt.

Oh but why am I still crying, why am I the one who's still crying?  
Oh, oh, really hurt me baby. Really, really hurt me baby.  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. Now watch me you. Now watch me. Oh, I bust the windows out your car!"

_Unfortunately I was the lead singer, and the girls were my back up. The boys were clapping up a storm and Em was whistling. I figured that with that reaction I couldn't have done too badly._ _Too bad my butt was sore; bending down in tight pant hurts like crap._

_In the end our score was a 9.5 out of 10, Jasper said the extra .5 was from being sexy. I just laughed it off, me sexy?! After the guys performance of 'These Are My Confessions' we scored them fairly. They got a 9.5 also, we felt it best to leave it at a tie, not to let out men gloat or be mad. Alice was a sadistic genius pixie. _

_We all fell back tire on the couch after our performances and sighed. __Alice cleared her throat, "Hey guys, let's watch a movie!" she smiled, her overly white teeth dazzling me senseless._

_Emmett laughed, "That's what she said!" a fit of giggles and chuckles burst out from my group of friends. What was so funny? I looked over to Edward's face and saw that he had a slightly confused look too, I brushed it off. _

"_OK, I agree with that motion Alice. What about Jane Eyr-," I was cut off as always by my gentle giant muscular friend. "I vote Benchwarmers!" Jasper hooted, "MOTION PASSED!" I scoffed, did I have no say what went on at my house. I asked the question out loud._

"_Um, this is my house right? Yep, it is, so shouldn't I have say of what goes on in it?" Edward nodded his head, his bronze locks falling on his forehead. I brushed them away leaving my fingertips tingling. _

"_NO!" the group responded loudly. "Thank you for your opinion, now get out!" I was cranky. It was late and I wanted to spend time with Edward alone. "Girl, don't get rude. We going to get out of your fine establishment B!" said Em in his best girl voice. I giggled but did not give in, I pointed toward the door._

"_Oh, come on guys, let's leave. We all know she's going to jump Edward as soon as we're out the door." This voice surprised me, it wasn't Rosalie's voice…it was Jasper's. I thought he was the reserved, quiet one! _

_They all dragged their feet toward the door and Edward and I succeeded in getting them through and out into the hallway. I slammed the door shut._

_I turned toward Edward and saw a big beautiful smile on his face. I jumped on him. I knew the guys were still watching so I thought I would give them what they wanted: A show. "Stop shoving!" I heard a accidental thump on the door._

_Edward caught on to my plan. He began to act lustful. "Oh, Bella, I thought they would never leave!" He kissed me till we were on the couch, then we fell on the floor. Now he had a plan. He stopped kissing me and winked._

_His lips found mine again as he picked me up and lead me toward my bedroom. As soon as we got inside he closed the door and plopped me down onto the bed, then he started laughing. "Well love, I think you are going to get some very important calls in the morning about tonight. One from my darling sister, and the other form a very dirty Rosalie," I swatted his arm playfully, though I knew he was absolutely right. _

_He got up to turn off my light, complete darkness filled the room. It was like a void, a think dark blanket of protection. Wholly complete as it seemed it to be it was not, and I noticed it; a little red light flashing in the far corner of my bedroom. _

"_Edward?" I asked slightly scared. I heard him rustle the sheets, "Yes, love?" I wasn't sure what to say about the small light. "Do you see that?" "See what Bella?" "That light." Edward turned his head and saw the light, he glared at it, but said nothing. I felt goose bumps rise on my arm, and they were not from Edward. _

* * *

_**I love Cliff Hanger they are evil, but so awesome. They keep you wanting more, so I like to use them a lot as you can see. I hate that my update took so long. I hope you guys haven't sent out a mob to kill me yet, even if you did REVIEW! I did 'Bust You Windows' because I love Glee and their cover of the song.**_


	12. What I Didn't Know

"Stranger's" POV

I got out of my car, and smelled the city air. It was a strange scent, unfamiliar, but it drew me in so I didn't leave the thought on my mind too long. The air was a simple thing, very easy to adjust to.

I walked my way toward an elevator in the parking garage. Since when does a garage need an elevator? As soon as I stepped into the small, enclosed space I heard music. I suppose it comforted some people, but it struck me as a nuisance.

Thank God the ride was short to my new office building. With college finally over, this is my first "real" job. I never actually thought about being a CSI, I just enjoyed the shows. I feel like this is going to be more difficult than it looks, darn Hollywood for making things look so effortless.

I opened the door to my new office spaces; I guess I should check in with the big man first. I quickly found my way to the Bosses office and curtly knocked on the frosted glass door. "Come in." a man with an eerily scratchy voice said. I winced, what the heck happened to his voice box?

"Oh, so you're the new guy, welcome sir. I hope you make me proud. I have a special case for you," he paused, I think that is supposed to be a dramatic pause."You are replacing one of my agents on a very important case. Do me proud," he handed me a piece of paper. "This is the address of the subject; you need to contact her soon, Goodbye!"

I walked out the door and looked at the name on the paper. It caught me off guard, it was…

* * *

Previously on Fingerprints Lifted:

_He got up to turn off my light, complete darkness filled the room. It was like a void, a thick, dark blanket of protection. Wholly complete as it seemed to be, it was not, and I noticed it; a little red light flashing in the far corner of my bedroom._

"_Edward?" I asked slightly scared. I heard him rustle the sheets, "Yes, love?" I wasn't sure what to say about the small light. "Do you see that?" "See what Bella?" "That light." Edward turned his head and saw the light, he glared at it, but said nothing. I felt goose bumps rise on my arm, and they were not from Edward._

* * *

_ "Bella, get up and turn on the light," Edward said sternly. I laughed darkly, "Do you know me at all?" He sighed, and then chuckled. "Yeah, I get what you mean. You can't use your two feet in daylight let alone complete darkness,"_

_"Hey, I find that offensive, mister!" He lifted his body off the bed. "Whatever you say, Bella. Just stay calm, "He flipped the light on; my eyes went into shock, but quickly recovered. I could still see the light...faintly, just a small red glow. I got off the bed and walked over with Edward to inspect it._

_How could I, just the way Edward is acting is freaking me out?! "What is there to be calm about, Edward? When I don't know what the heck a blinking red light is doing in my bedroom, I not even sure what it is!" I was on the verge of being hysterical. "Bella...," his voice dropped. I lost it. "Just tell me what the heck it is, Edward!" _

_He opened his mouth then abruptly snapped it shut. "Bella, it's a camera. We're being watched." I felt my jaw slack, the safety of your own home just isn't enough these days._

_Beads of sweat popped out on my forehead, I sighed. "How long do you think it was there?" I was scared of the answer. "I have no idea; I will have to take the disk out of the camera. I might have to break it though." He rubbed his forehead._

_I started scratching my arm nervously. "Can you do it now…please?" I didn't want to come off as rude, but I still felt pushy. "Yeah, go get me a knife or something. I need to open the disc holder." I got up and ran to the kitchen, but when I had the knife in my hand I walked so slowly my Grandma would have been ashamed_

_I handed it to him carefully. "Thanks, love. You're not tired yet?" I thought about it for a moment. "No, I'm too worried about how much footage this camera has caught, not that I have anything to hide. It's just I changed in front of it!" I was babbling so I shut myself up. _

_I heard the sound of release. "Ha! Got it, the camera is open! Go take this disk to your computer; I'll be right with you." I walked over to my desktop, which was in complete disarray. _

_I put the disk in the CD drive, a loading sign popped up on the screen. I tapped my fingers on the desk impatiently as the download finally reached 100%. Edward was at my side in an instant; I could feel his hot breath on my neck. _

_The video started. The first date said 6-7-09, my first day of being a suspect!_

_"Bella just fast forward it to the last date please," Edward asked. I did what he said. It was tonight's date. _

_"I have a pretty good idea who's watching us, Bella," Edward sighed, and I agreed. "The boss has been giving me glares like crazy; I knew it wasn't a good thing. I suspect I'm going to get a call in the morning about this," he pointed his finger in between us. _

_I felt my face scrunch up in confusion. "What do you mean?" "Bella…" He itched his forehead, and then looked back up into my eyes. "They never said that you couldn't have a relationship with a client, but I'm not sure if it was the best idea for you case," _

_I froze. "What are you saying? You aren't leaving me are you?!" "In a way, I am. I have a feeling that I will be replaced as the CSI on your case, but technically I'm not leaving you, Bella. I love you too much to actually leave you." My heartbeat slowed down then sped up._

_I snuggled into his chest. "As long as you're not leaving me," he laughed and rubbed my back. I felt myself being lifted up out of my chair. "EDWARD!" his roaring laugh once again filled the room, he knew I hate to be picked up. _

_"Just shut up and go to bed Bella, goodnight," his kissed my forehead and walked out of my room. I heard him plop down on the couch moments later. His presence comforted me and I drifted off to sleep with my head clouded with worry about my new CSI._

* * *

_DONE! Short and sweet, hope you enjoy it. Review who you think the stranger is please! YOU PEOPLE ROCK MY VERY COLORFUL SOCKS!!_


	13. Intruder

**_I have had this written, just no time to type it out, so here it goes!_**

* * *

_Intruder_

* * *

I woke up to the sound of two phone ringing . I clawed my way out of bed and grabbed my phone. I was just about to answer it when I noticed Edward's phone as well. The ringing stopped, but I decided to go give him his phone anyway.

Who knows, that could have been an important call? I walked into the living room and threw the phone smack dap in the middle of Edward's chest. He awoke with a gasp. "Intruder!", I giggled. "Nope, try again." He looked down, "Oh! My phone…Crap, I missed a call."

He was just about to dial the number back when both phones started ringing again. We both answered at the same time. "Hello?" he held a finger up to me, and walked into the bathroom.

"I know what you did last night." an eerie voice said, then laughter filled my ears. _Alice!_ "Oh, really? DO tell me, I think I've forgotten." _This is going to be fun!_ "Oh, well I think this song will help you remember," I heard the phone being put down.

"Let's get it on, let's get it on! I've been really trying, baby!" He held out the trying for a few seconds. "Trying' to get you for so long…" "MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN! Turn. That. Off. NOW!" I spat my anger in to the phone.

"AW! Come on, I know you had fun last night…so how as your first time?" I growled, then counted to ten. "Actually last night was one of the worse night's I've ever experienced," I said truthfully, but she butted in not letting me finish my sentence.

"OOH! Don't let Edward hear that; his giant head might just deflate," I laughed, but still disagreed. "He doesn't have a big ego! We didn't even do anything, by Jove!"

"Didn't do anything?! Wait- by Jove, did I really just hear you say that?" I paused, my obsession was found out. "Maybe I like Narnia, gosh darn!"

"Well then, cool it Missy!" I huffed. "I will, now no more questions! Nothing happened, Goodbye." I hung up. _Wonder if Edward's call is over yet? _I got up, stretched, and listened.

I could hear small vibrations coming from the bathroom; I would have to wait. I let my self drop against the sofa, my butt forming to the cushion. Might as well relax while I'm waiting.

I counted in my head, then stated the square route of pie, and answered some of my own questions. Next, I would probably tackle saying the various phrases of Spanish I actually knew. A door unclick from it lock, I turned and saw Edward emerging form my small bathroom, his face was grim.

"Well Bella dear, my fears have been confirmed, I have been replaced by someone else on your case." I frowned, my heart filled with sadness. "Who do you think will be helping me now?"

"Mr. Lockhart said someone new was taking it over, but he wouldn't give me any names. The good thing is I'm not banned to see you." _Point one for the good side, a billion for the bad._

He sighed and got up, "Well I have to go, the Boss wants to talk to me." he kissed my head. "I love you." I called out to him as he slipped out the door. "I love you too!" Then I looked down at my self, no wonder he wanted to get out of here, I'm a mess!

Grabbing some fresh clothes and unmentionables, I ran/tripped my way to the bathroom. Boy, did I need a shower! The shower took a long 45 minutes, I had a lot to think about. I only noticed when the water started cooling.

* * *

Previously on Fingerprints Lifted:

__

"Oh, so you're the new guy, welcome sir. I hope you make me proud. I have a special case for you," he paused, I think that is supposed to be a dramatic pause." You are replacing one of my agents on a very important case. Do me proud," he handed me a piece of paper. "This is the address of the subject; you need to contact her soon, Goodbye!"

I walked out the door and looked at the name on the paper. It caught me off guard, it was…

* * *

"Stranger's" POV (**Bet you've figured this out!)**

It was my best friend, well the girl who used to be my best friend. Isabella Swan, boy did she hate being call Isabella! I can't believe it, Bells! I miss so much, but I was the one to drive her away.

I knew she wanted to just be friends, but I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted more so…I kissed her. She tried to stop me, but I wouldn't let her. She finally pulled away, slapped me, and I never saw her again.

Boy, did I try though, I called, tried to come over, I even wrote a letter. Of course she returned it, it was Bella, she couldn't ignore people very well. I told her that it felt like second grade, passing little notes from person to person.

I wanted the real Bella, not a piece of paper, but she went to college. All the way in Seattle, I wanted to follow, but I was a minor, no way could I make it on my own. So I waited…and I'm not so young anymore.

I set my course back on my car, I was going to Bella's _today_.

* * *

**BPOV**

I jumped out of the shower and hurried to my room, I need to get dressed. It wouldn't be good to go to the door in a towel again.

I slipped on some comfy jeans, that means they were not bought by Alice, and one of Edward's T-shirts. I love his shirts, they smell like heaven. I walked into the kitchen, and poured myself a bowl of cereal.

Finally I got to just sit on my couch and eat, then the doorbell rang. It was probably Alice or somebody, so I went to the door with my mouth full of food.

I opened it, it was defiantly _somebody_. I spit all my food at him, "_Jacob?!" _"EW, nice one Bells!" he laughed and pouted. "is this anyway to greet an old friend?" I giggled, boy I missed him, my personal sun.

Despite the cereal I still hugged him. He smelt the same, and his body was burning up, as always. He always told me he was hot blooded. "Am I just going to stand here?" "NO," I whipped his butt and he rushed inside.

I then proceed to tackle him. "I missed you , Jake! Why didn't you call when I was I college?" He looked astounded. "I thought you wanted to have nothing to do with me?"

"At first, but I'm a sucker, you know that! I just can live without my sun, my best friend, who consequently annoying!"

"Aw, really I missed you too, like crazy…HEY! I am not." I stared at him, "OK, I am, see I admit it." "OOH JAKE! First step: Admitting you have a problem. Good job!" "Not funny! Hey I'm here for a reason. Can we sit down, I need to talk with you?"

"We might want to get you cleaned up first..." He looked down. "Gross, i totally forgot about that. "How can you, its all over your face?" He laughed. "I have no idea, you distract me I guess, " "Whatever, come to the kitchen."

I cleaned off his face and we went back into the living room, and sat down. "So what did you want to tell me?" I asked.

**_These chapter are not short! They are cutesy! Review PLEASE! WHATCHA THINK 'BOUT JAKE???!!!_**


	14. Daddy Has a Gun, and Alice Has a Whip

__

__

**************__****__**

HEY PEOPLE OF AMERICA AND OTHER PLACES IN THIS WORLD!!!! It's been forever...sorry bout' that. I had this all typed up on my iTouch, then it went wack, and I had to restore it to its original settings. I lost everything....NOW READ, and yes I mean with your eyes open.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own a Larry the Cucumber stuffed toy, but not Twilight. I think I'll stick with Larry though...he's plushable! (I just made a new word, OH YEAH!)

* * *

_Previously on Fingerprints Lifted: _

I opened it, it was defiantly somebody. I spit all my food at him, "Jacob?!" "EW, nice one Bells!" he laughed and pouted. "is this anyway to greet an old friend?" I giggled, boy I missed him, my personal sun.

_Despite the cereal I still hugged him. He smelt the same, and his body was burning up, as always. He always told me he was hot blooded. "Am I just going to stand here?" "NO," I whipped his butt and he rushed inside. _

I then proceed to tackle him. "I missed you , Jake! Why didn't you call when I was I college?" He looked astounded. "I thought you wanted to have nothing to do with me?"

"At first, but I'm a sucker, you know that! I just can live without my sun, my best friend, who consequently annoying!"

_"Aw, really I missed you too, like crazy…HEY! I am not." I stared at him, "OK, I am, see I admit it." "OOH JAKE! First step: Admitting you have a problem. Good job!" "Not funny! Hey I'm here for a reason. Can we sit down, I need to talk with you?" _

"We might want to get you cleaned up first..." He looked down. "Gross, I totally forgot about that. "How can you, its all over your face?" He laughed. "I have no idea, you distract me I guess, " "Whatever, come to the kitchen."

_I cleaned off his face and we went back into the living room, and sat down. "So what did you want to tell me?" I asked. _

* * *

Chapter Name: I'm in the mood for lo-WHAT?!

* * *

"What ever you say Bells," he shook his head "So I have a job, I'm a CSI." I felt a goofy grin come on my face "That's great Jake!" but he put a finger up to silence me.

My smile dropped and I sat and listened. "When I say I'm a CSI, I mean I'm your CSI" I knew this was going to happen, but I still hoped I could keep Edward. Jacob look at me disappointed.

"What?" I asked, then by surprise I reached over and gave him a sloppy wet kiss on the cheek. "It's OK, Jakey Poo, I still love you!"

"EW! Gross Bella, but Thanks...I think?" I shook my head, same old Jacob. "So what do you really think of me being your CSI?" he raised his eyebrows in anticipation.

_UGH! What can I say to that…I mean look at those eyes! Just like a puppies…um, how about I fake it?_

_Darn! There's that whole I suck at lying, which is acting part I have to worry about…and I'm talking to myself._

"Earth to Bells? You flipped a switch, I knew it!" he popped my on the nose. I screamed, "OWWWWWW!"

"What I was just turning you on…He he, that sounds dirty!" I punched his face. My hand popped.

I howled with pain once again. "You son of a biscuit eating, mother fuzzy!" He bent over laughing.

"Opposed to profanity?" I glared at him. "Yes-" OUCH! "Yes I am, you…you dog!"

"You shouldn't punch a dog, Bella. That's considered animal abused, and its illegal everywhere."

"Oh, just shut up! Damn!" Oops. "OOH! Belle Boo said a cuss word, I'm gonna tell you daddy!"

"My 'Daddy' will shoot you for hurting my hand. I thinks its broken…now hand me my damn phone."

"You not actually calling Charlie, are you?" he held the phone above my reach. When did he get so tall?

I rolled my eyes, trying to be dramatic. "No, retard. Look at my hand, now think. I'm calling Carlisle."

"WHO?! Bella has man candy?" "Aw…really Jake, you didn't even try to think. Carlisle is a doctor…I need to know about my hand."

I saw a look of recognition cross his face. "Oh…" "Blonde much? Now hand over the phone, or forever hold your peace." He dropped the phone in my hurt hand. "Shi-ship loads of apples!!!"

"Really, Bella? Could of just said shoot." I glared at him again, I think I'm going to do this a lot with Jake around.

I carefully slid the phone into my other hand, and flipped it open. I had Carlisle on speed dial just in case Edward ever need to talk to him, or for accidents like this. The phone started ringing.

________

Ring, ring, ring, ring.

This is going to be embarrassing.

"Cullen residence, Esme speaking, who may I ask is calling?"

"Um, Hi, Esme….Uh, I kind of hurt my wrist, can I speak with Carlisle?"

"WHAT?! What happen, Bella? Was Edward with you when this happened, did Edward do this? I didn't think he was like this…that boy, he's in trouble-"

"Whoa, whoa, Esme. No, Edward didn't do anything, he doesn't even know about this yet. Actually I did this to myself…I hit this guy named Jacob in the face."

"So did he do anything to you? If he did, I'm going to go crazy white woman on him!"

__

Emmett's rubbing off…great.

"Ha ha. No, he's replacing Edward on my case…and he used to be my best friend. Its just- a very long story, but I'm in pain. Can I come see Dr. Sexiness?" I asked sweetly."

__

I had heard Alice say that this was Esme's name for him sometimes.

"Sure, I was just about to call all of you-OH MY! Who told you about that name? ALICE!…"

There was an awkward pause. "Well anyway, Dear. Back to what I was saying, I was going to call all you to see if you could come over, its about time for a family get-together." I could tell she was smiling through the phone.

"I'm considered family?" _They sure know how to make a girl feel welcomed._ "Sweetie, you were family before I even saw your face. You made Edward smile like a little kid again, I never saw that much back then. I just couldn't believe Alice never told me about a best friend. I'll stop talking now because you need to get here as soon as you can, tell Edward to hurry, bye, sweetheart."

"Bye, mom," she giggled and hung up. Now to call Edward and tell him about all this…

I dialed Edward from my speed dial. It didn't even ring twice before he answered. "Me amor, I was wondering when you would call. Can I come over?" _Aw, amor, love, he is going way too sexy on me. I think I might melt._

"That's what I was calling for, I need you to take me to your house to see the Doc. I punched Jacob in the face and I got hurt."

"Awesome, I mean the punching Jacob part, not getting hurt…wait. Jacob's here…in Seattle?!"

"Yes…why, what's wrong?" "He's working on your case isn't he? I knew it! They said they were bringing in someone you were familiar with. He's not being flirtatious…is he?"

"Um, that's just Jake, but I see it in a different light. More in a stupid brother on crack kind of way. He's always a crazy flirt; doesn't work on me."

"Oh, thank the Lord! I'll be right over, love you…" _Queue the melting of my heart, rest of my organs are going next. _

I knew I was blushing when I turned back to Jacob. I was talking the whole time in front of him.

"So I'm a stupid brother on crack…nice on Bells! Couldn't believe you actually came up with something good to insult me with, I'm thoroughly impressed."

"Oh so now I'm funny, without tripping or blushing. That makes me feel just wonderful," I threw my phone at him. "Here you go you can have the phone back, if you ever want to tease me about my height again. When did you get so tall anyway?"

"Well I was a teenager, and the grown pretty darn fast. Hormones remember?"

I sighed frustrated. "Thanks, crack boy, for something I already knew. Never mind. Were going to Edward house so you need to leave."

"I wanna see Eddie Poo's mommy and daddy. Can I come?" he batted his eyelashes like he was having a seizure. "No, now go." "I need to do stuff anyway, see you later." He smiled and walked out the door.

Now to horridly get dressed. I turned toward my bedroom door. My door slammed open, and I turned around to see Alice.

"Isabella you are not wearing sweats in front of my parents, that's just…ugh!" she shuddered. "Gross, you'll look like a homeless person. Go brush you hair and wash you face, movie it!"

I did as she said, I swear she is Hitler reincarnate. I don't doubt for a second that she owns a whip.

I ran out, I could at least try and be pretty for Edward, right?

It took a short amount of time to put on all of my clothes and make-up. She was a miracle worker, I looked…pretty. Then I looked down at my hand it was large and blue. _Not pretty._

A knock sounded at the door. Alice opened it and I saw Edward there. "Ready, girls?" and with that we nodded and walked out the door. Off to the big white mansion we go.

* * *

****

This was going to be amazingly long, but I got really tired of typing, so here it is! Hopr you like it, and PLEASE PLEASE review.


	15. Read This Not an 'I wanna quit note'

**_Please review people, if not for my sanity, but for my friends, because they are loving enough to put up with my ranting. I just think it is kind of ridiculous to have 951 hits and only 14 reviews, it makes my sad sometimes to look at those two number. So review...flame me, tell me whats wrong with me, or my story...just some kind of feed back at least._**

**_My Love to All of You,_**

**_lordoftheringergottwilighted_**

**_SPIDER MONKEYS!!!_**

**_Had to be random just once in this sad AN...CHEESE AND COOKIES...or twice._**


End file.
